At a First Glance
by DarkenedRequiem
Summary: "With my last team I got lucky. I got loyal, dedicated, driven shinobi to teach and mentor. Don't take her lightly. If you underestimate her she will prove you wrong. She is a fierce opponent and an even fiercer friend. You can't hurt too much to where she won't care. However if you hurt her she'll be the least of your worries." Genma recognized the threat he had recieved.
1. Follow the Stars Home

Well this will be my first Genma Sakura fic. I will do my best to make it as real as possible. I am open to events in the story so if there is something you want to see let me know. That means review.

-Requiem

Chapter One: Follow the Stars Home

Shiranui Genma. One of the Hokage's elite bodyguards was leaned against a building his trademark senbon in his mouth doing what he did best: watching. This was what he usually did in Konoha always on high alert to notice any detail out of place. Of course his job more often than not did not lead to any actions, but this didn't seem to bother the brunette that much. He was more than happy to lean on buildings and watch his beloved village flourish in front of him.

He sighed and closed one of his eyes letting the other one stay open. He began to people watch as he often did. The people bustled around him in their normal pace to their normal tasks on a normal sunny day. He had just about closed his eyes when he felt a familiar chakra signature on the roof of the short building above him. A smile played across the shinobi's face.

"Hello Kakashi," he drawled not even bothering to look up at the silver haired shinobi who was sitting with one leg crossed in front of him and one leg hanging from the roof of the building a book of the series Icha Icha in his hand. The Copy nin responded in kind.

"Genma." The two shinobi stayed silent for a moment then Kakashi broke the silence. "It's been awhile. How has the guard been?"

"Not bad. Can't complain," he said moving the senbon around in his mouth with his tongue. "No action as of late," he added opening his eyes again to watch the people around them. Kakashi was silent for a little while.

"We have a mission," he said evenly toned. This piqued the brunette's interest.

"Do we now," he replied his tone slightly interested.

"Hn," Kakashi replied. "We will get a debrief in the Hokage's tower in an hour." Genma nodded.

"Hn."

"See you then." Then the shinobi disappeared from the roof. Genma smirked. Finally some action. He had been itching to get a mission for awhile now. He was pulled from his thoughts when a certain pinkette walked into his line of sight. Sakura. She had certainly blossomd since her Genin days that was for sure. She was now said to be one of the most capable kunoichi of her age-mates. She also rivaled her teacher, the Hokage, in both her medical prowess and physical strength. Genma had, however, never seen this first hand. He watched her enter the hospital and a sudden realization hit him. He had never taken his first of the year exam for active duty shinobi. Being apart of the Hokage's elite guard he wasn't normally on the active duty roster and since he wasn't exposed to such things as poisons and such he had had no reason to get one...until now that is.

He sighed as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and walked across the road to enter the hospital. He never liked going to the hospital, but if he didn't have his examination done there was a likelihood he would be pulled from the mission. And as much as he hated examinations he wasn't going to let that happen.

Sakura sighed as she had entered her office pulling on her white jacket clipboard in hand. She had had a rough night of no sleep again. She couldn't seem to get over the nightmares. Sasuke and Naruto as usual. However, last night's horros had played with a special appearance of Kakashi as well. She sipped her morning tea as she tried to clear her head. She had patients who were relying on her. She couldn't abandon them due to a stupid dream she had. There was a knock on the door. Three raps to be precise. She set her tea down and spoke.

"Come in." Genma opened the door closing it behind him. His usual senbon in his mouth and hands in pockets. She couldn't help but smile at the shinobi. Since being the Hokage's apprentice she had gotten to know some shinobi of the village that she wouldn't have otherwise knew. In greeting if not personally. "Shiranui-san," she said with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for my annual examination," he said a slight bored tone in his voice, "I was just put on the active duty roster. I have a mission." He added as an explanation. Sakura merely nodded as she stood and retrieved a sheet from a file behind her desk.

"I assume Shizune-san sent you to me?" He nodded.

"Hai." Sakura put the piece of paper on her clipboard and smiled at Genma.

"Please follow me Shiranui-san," she said smiling at him as she walked toward the door of her office. Genma held it open as she reached it. She nodded a thanks and walked into an examination room down the hall. "In here please Shiranui-san," she said directing him with her arm. He walked in and sat down on the bed as she checked his vitals.

Genma had been to the hospital for examinations before but he had never had one as quick and painless as Sakura had done. She had him in and out in under thirty minutes. She was very efficient. Maybe the rumors were true. Time would tell though. He stood to leave but Sakura stopped him.

"Shiranui-san I need to take a sample of your blood and then you can leave."

"Hn," was his only reply. Sakura couldn't help but think of Kakashi when he assessed his hospital manner. She had had to practically drag, bribe, and threaten the shinobi to get him to take an examination. Just an exam. She felt her lips tug at the corners at the memory of a very, very uncooperative Kakashi when she had tried to take his blood. He had mumbled something about her stealing his life force away.

Sakura held out a hand as Genma rolled up a sleeve on his arm and extended it for her. She tied a tourniquet around his upper arm, sanitized a spot on his inner elbow, and very accurately stuck the needle in his arm, and watched as the red liquid filled the vial. She pulled it out once it had filled pressing against the hole with a cotton swab and finally strapped it to his arm with a bandaid. Genma hadn't been looking at her the entire time. He apparently seemed to be interested in bird out side that he had a clear view of from the window in the room. She smiled as she laid the vial on the counter beside her.

"Done. You are free to go." Genma looked over at her an eyebrow shooting up slightly as if in shock. He looked down at his arm as evidence that she had definitely taken his blood already.

"That was fast," he mused. Sakura turned to gather the vial as she labeled it as his blood.

"Well, it wasn't my first time taking blood Shiranui-san," she said turning back to him sticking the vial in her pocket. "Here sign this and then you can go." Genma took the offered pen in her hand and signed the bottom of his examination sheet and stuffed his hand back in his pocket.

"Arigato Haruno-san," he said as he headed for the door.

He took one last look at her though. This time he really took in her appearance. She didn't wear the same red dress as she had when she was younger. She had opted for a red, tight top that hugged her flat stomach. It was sleeveless. She had on a black skirt that hugged her sides revealing just how much womanhood had changed her body. Underneath that she had on black. skin tight leggings that came down to her mid thigh below the skirt that appeared to be made out of the same material as her shirt. She had on her long just above the knee high combat boots. Her hair she had kept short since her Chunin exams was grown out a little to her shoulders. It was apparent she was due for a hair cut. To him it was a feminine yet practical turned around from her paperwork as Genma quickly looked away sure that she hadn't seen him looking as he turned the hand he had on the door knob. Overall, she had turned into a very well rounded woman. He could even admit she was pretty. He left the room hands in his pockets once more his senbon shifting in his mouth as he was drowned in his own thoughts. He still had thirty minutes before reporting to the Hokage's office. He had nothing else to do so he headed up there early full and well intending to stand outside the Hokage's office until called.

Sakura watched Genma leave as a curious expression had come to her features. Had he been watching her? She shook her head as she headed down to the records office to submit the examination papers. She had just reached the door when Shizune walked down the hall towards her.

"Sakura," Shizune said her hand extended for the paperwork in her own, "Tsunade-sama has requested your presence in her office in thirty minutes for a mission. Just hand all that to me. I'll get it stowed away."

"Hai Shizune-san, these are Shiranui Genma's blood sample and examination. Apparently he had just gotten put on the active roster today." Shizune nodded as she took the items and headed into the records room.

"You better hurry Sakura. Tsunade would like the team to leave as early as possible."

"Hai," Sakura replied as she headed toward her office full and well intending to shed her coat and clipboard. She paused as she was about to leave her office. Genma had a mission today too. She was more than likely going on the mission he was. Her brow furrowed. He was an elite bodyguard. If he was going on a mission...it would probably be slightly dangerous. She headed toward the hospital entrance her mind already making a list of things she would need.

Genma was leaned against the wall in the Hokage's office along with Haruno Sakura and, to his horror, Maito Gai. Kakashi as per usual was late which lead to a steaming Tsunade. She looked to Genma who had been there early.

"You are sure you saw him today?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," he said respectfully his arms in his pockets still,"He was the one who told me to be here at this time this morning." Tsunade fumed at this information.

Tsunade had made it clear to Kakashi that this was a VERY important mission that needed PUNCTUALITY and PRECISION. None of which the Hokage imagined the always late shinobi had. However, he was one of the most capable shinobi she had in her disposal. Capable and loyal which was much more than anyone could ask for from such a seasoned ninja. Her fingertips were pressed together in front of her as she heard near to silent foot falls on the floor in front of the window. She looked up to see Kakashi leaning against the wall. Upon seeing her gaze he deployed his infamous smile.

"Hokage-sama I was on my way your office when I saw this little boy who had lost his puppy and-"

"Save it Kakashi," she said to him venom evident in her voice. Kakashi however just smiled at her which only lead to infuriate her more.

Sakura just shook her head at her former sensei's antics. He had ALWAYS been late and had ALWAYS had a very outlandish, obviously fake excuse for it each and every time. Surprisingly he had a different one for each time she had heard him try to explain away his lateness. She peered over at him from behind her pink locks. He glanced over at her shooting her his infamous smile and she merely rolled her eyes unable to suppress a smile. She was obviously on a very important mission. In the room with her were three very capable, albeit some slightly annoying, Maito Gai, shinobi. She rid her face of emotion as she turned toward Tsunade for their debreifing.

"Alright since we are all here now," she said eyeing Kakashi who appeared to be very interested in the ceiling at the moment," Your mission isn't going to be easy. I have hand chosen the four of your for this particular task. On the Hi no Kuni and Amegakure border there have been reports of Akatsuki activity. Specifically three particular Akatsuki members: Uchiha Itachi," she said looking at Gai,"Hoshigaki Kisame," she said looking at Kakashi, " and Hitokui Zetsu," she finished looking at Genma. "Sakura, you are going along as their medic. I want two of you to pose as newly weds coming to settle down in Amegakure. I don't care which of you will play the part; however, Sakura, you being the only female on this squad, you will obviously be one of the members going undercover. I suggest you decide before you leave the village in order to bring some civillian clothes with you. Kakashi since you are Taichou on this mission you decide who will be Sakura's husband for the time being. I want you to observe their movements and if possible intervene. Try to come back alive if at all possible." Kakashi merely nodded as a slight smirk pulled at his lips.

Sakura merely nodded but her stomach on the inside was doing flips. This was a very dangerous mission. More so than she had first predicted. Then another thought crossed her mind. She was going to be...married? She looked over at Kakashi. Hopefully he wouldn't be too cruel about it. Her eyes widened slightly at the thought of her possibilities. She nearly blached at the though of her and Maito Gai playing the part his furry brows dancing on his face in her mind. She palmed her face her teeth griting. Oh Kami, Kakashi please be kind.

Genma couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the edge of his lips as he noticed her reaction to what he assumed was the thought of her and Maito Gai being paired together. He couldn't blame her. He could barely stand him as just acquaintances.

"Sakura and Genma will be our reconaissance couple," Kakashi replied evenly. Genma slightly stiffened. He had thought it was a possibility but for some reason,since him and Sakura were at least friendly toward each other, he had thought Kakashi would pair himself with the pinkette. He relaxed looking over at the pinkette who had a slight blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help his smirk.

"Very well," Tsunade said with a slight smirk playing at her lips at the pairing that she had never thought of before, "You and your squad need to leave by the end of the day."

"Understood Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied his arms still crossed, "We will leave in an hour," he looked around at his squad members," We will regroup by the gate after dismissal." They all nodded around him.

Tsnade nodded as she pressed her lips against her hands in front of her. She raised her head after some thought. "Be safe and happy hunting," she said in dismissal. They all nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Hai Shishou."

Then all of the squad members left her office in a blur except Genma who casually walked out of the door.

"Genma, I need to speak with you for a moment." Said shinobi paused turning to his Hokage.

Genma left minutes later after talking to her. Tsunade smirked to herself. Sakura and Genma. This was bound to be interesting. Kakashi was a very sneaky man. She couldn't herself see how that would really work out between the two; however, Kakashi knew them both. Genma more so than even she did. She had to trust his judgement. She was just grateful that her apprentice hadn't been stuck with Maito Gai who had been oddly silent during the debreifing. She tilted her head at this thought as she fished a bottle of sake from her desk. This mission wasn't going to be easy at all. She poured herself a saucer and raised to her lips. Sakura would take care of them. She was an outstanding medic. She smiled to herself. They would be just fine.

Genma was pulling all of his civilian clothes that he had from his closet, which in all honesty wasn't much. He overstuffed his weapons pouch with senbon, kunai, and shuriken. He strapped another kunai to the inside of his leg. He turned toward the dresser in front of his bed as he shifted his senbon to the other side of his mouth as he squatted grabbing some scrolls from the bottom drawer. He stuffed them into his pack and took a moment to sit at the bottom of his bed and think.

He shifted his senbonto the right side of his mouth. So he was going to be playing as Sakura's husband for an indefinite amount of time until the Akatsuki was found. She was attractive, so it wouldn't be too hard to pretend. It wasn't as if he hadn't had experience in that department. He had once been dubbed Konohas 'playboy' shinobi in his younger years. Now at the ripe age of twenty eight he had grown out of that stage. The only thing he was weary of were her emotions. He remembered back in her younger years that she had had this love-sick star-crossed infatuation with the Uchiha heir. After his defection he didn't know how her feelings had faired or how exactly she percieved relationships. This could cause a slight problem in their mission especially, and to his knowledge he hadn't ever seen her romantically involved with another male since. He turned this over in his head. Her perception of love could also be flawed and how relationships were suppose to be. This was misfortunate. Maybe this would be good for the kunoichi.

He rose to his feet his pack slung over his shoulder as he headed toward the door of his apartment. He placed his extra key under his rug and quickly did some hand signs meticulously sealing his door so no one could get into his apartment until he returned. He headed toward the gate of the village. He decided right then that he would show her what a relationship should be like...after they got to know each other first.

Sakura sighed as she packed all of her civilan clothes into her pack. She had all of her medical supplies already stowed away along with her scrolls and weapons. She sighed as she slipped on her leather, chakra flow enhanced gloves that were black. She finished strapping them on as she sat at the end of her bed. Her dresser with mirror on top was in front of her. Her mind that she had kept focused on packing for the mission until now lingered on the specifics of their mission. She would be dealing with chakra depleting as well as genjutsu related injuries. The worst kind in her opinion. There was no way, up to date, to reverse either a chakra sealing, chakra eathing, or chakra depleting injury other than the age old way to deal with those type of injuries: rest.

She sighed once more placing her head in her hands. She was already beginning to feel stressed out. Then there was the second factor of the mission that related more directly to her. Her pseudomarriage to Shiranui Genma. She knew he was a very respectable shinobi that wouldn't degrade her in any way, but she barely knew him. That wasn't going to keep her from completing the mission; however, it did happen to make it a bit awkward. That added onto the fact that she hadn't had a relationship since the defection of Sasuke. Her fists tightened at the thought. He had scarred her. She wasn't as affected by him now, but what he had done and the emotional pain he had caused her still had scar tissue hanging around. And Sakura, as a medic, knew that scar tissue could be more painful that the original wound caused. Her biggest fear was she didn't even know how to begin to be in a real relationship much less a fake one. She sat up looking at the ceiling her hands balled on her thighs. She looked over at the clock beside her bed. It was almost time. She grabbed her pack and headed for the door locking it behind her stuffing her extra key in the flower pot on the railing of her doorway.

All of the squad had arrived on time even the always late Hatake Kakashi. Sakura had been the last to arrive still, however, still on time. Kakashi smiled at her as she arrived and then motioned to the others to follow. Gai took lead Kakashi and Sakura took middle and Genma brought up the rear and was more than happy to do so.

Kakashi looked over at his former female student. Her eyes were clouded in thought as he knew they'd be. He couldn't help a small smile that was covered by his mask to grace his features. She would do just fine. He hadn't wanted to pair her with Gai...that was a form of cruel and unusual punishment that he could not bestow upon her. He would have paired himself with her, but he was silver haired and at least ten years her senior. There was no way that they would pass as 'newly weds'. He thought he had done rather well. Sakura was twenty one. Genma was twenty eight? Twenty nine? He couldn't remember, but with his brown hair he was more likely to pull of being married to someone that looked like Sakura.

"Genma. Sakura," he started effectively getting their attention," the two of you probably need to spend time getting to know each other since you will be spending the majority of your time on this mission married." Sakura and Genma nodded in acknowledgement,"Sakura, I want you to play the part of a twenty five year old. You can do that right?"

"Of course Sensei," she replied.

"That will be more accomodating for the older age of Genma," he said a slight smile playing across his lips. Genma raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's remark.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Kakashi?" He said evenly giving him a look. Kakashi just smiled his infamous smile at him. Sakura coughed to cover a laugh. "At least I'm not as old as you are," Genma said smiling at Kakashi. He noted that this time Sakura wasn't able to subdue her laughter. It was a nice sound. Kakashi's smile disappeared though and mock hurt took it's place.

"Oh, I'm hurt," he said,"and plus I'm not any older than you," he said smirking at Genma. Genma nodded in acknowledgement.

"Really?" Sakura's voice perked up. Both shinobi looked at her. Genma couldn't help a chuckle at her next words, "Kakashi-sensei aren't you like thirty something." That did it. Kakashi's eyes widened and he was found speechless for a moment.

"I'm twenty-nine," he said evenly a place above his eyebrow,"And my next birthday isn't until next year unlike Genma." This was when Gai decided to pop in.

"I out rank all of you in age! I'm thirty! Still full of the fountains of youth! Kakashi my eternal rival! I have beaten you in the challenge of ages! Now you must submit to my losers consequence!" Kakashi sweatdropped slightly.

"Gai you never said whether the winner had to be older or younger."

Gai paused for a second as his eyes bulged in recognition of what he said. "You have beaten me once again in wits eternal rival! As punishment for losing when we get to Amegakure I will run a thousand laps around it."

"It would probably be better if you didn't," mused Genma,"It might draw attention to our presence." Gai nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're probably right," he stated. Kakashi leapt forward some to leave Sakura and Genma to themselves.

"Well," Genma said breaking the silence that had come over the two of them.

"Yeah," Sakura answered,"Well, how has the elite been treating you Shiranui-san?" Genma shifted his senbon. Small talk. He could handle this. It was a start anyway.

"It's been fine. Can't complain to be honest. Call me Genma." Sakura's cheeks pinked at the drop of formalities and she nearly missed her footing on the next tree brach. It didn't go unnoticed by Genma but he didn't bring it up. Apparently she was more innocent than he thought. He was beginning to wonder if she had had her first kiss yet.

"Alright Genma."She said,"Might as well since we are going to be in close quarters for awhile."

"You mean since we'll be married for awhile," he said staring in front of him. Sakura's face got even more pink if that was possible at this comment. Genma smirked to himself. She was far too innocent for this kind of work.

"Yes,"she said sighing."Might get our occupations down as well while we are at it."

"Eh?" Genma replied not so sure he knew what she meant.

"Well since we are going to Amegakure not under the pretense of being ninja...we need to have jobs. Occupations that can suit our abilities." Genma hadn't really thought that far ahead. She was smart if anything.

"Well I am pretty good with my hands. I've helped Yamato before with wood working, so I guess I'll be a carpenter or worker of sorts," he looked over at her and gave an apologetic look,"Sorry that's all I can do without using my skills. I can't provide a better income for my wife." Sakura pinked again.

"It's fine. I'll try to see if I can get a position at a restaurant as a waitress, or I could work with flowers but I'm not too good at that either,"she said contemplatively. Genma nodded.

"We need to have different names as well,"he said now really thinking," Mine will be Kyo. I've always liked that name." Sakura nodded.

"I will be Izayori, Iza for short." Genma looked over at her and then in front of him where Kakashi jumped. He wondered if he had been listening the entire time. Although she had been his student, his only female student, he figured that he was still a bit protective of her.

"And the family name?" He asked curiously. Sakura paused for a moment.

"Why don't you decide," she offered," you are my...husband," she stated a bit awkwardly. Genma couldn't help the smile pulling at his lips.

"How about Shiruno,"he stated,"half of both of us." Sakura nodded.

"That works for me." Genma smiled.

Kakashi smiled. He had been listening to them talk. Sakura while timid would soon grow to like Genma. Genma noticing her timidness had been patient with her. He would grow to like her too. Sakura wasn't just something to look at. She had brains which was what at the end of the day people like Genma wanted. He'd already had his fair share of flings with flirtatious, seductive women. People would have thought that because of his past that Kakashi wouldn't trust Genma with Sakura; however, on the contrary it was why he trusted him with her. He'd already had and seen it all. There was no tantalizing mystery for him. He knew what it was. He could trust him because of that with his only female student.

Kakashi knew she was a woman, a grown woman, but he still felt it was his duty to protect her from a young age. She had lost her parents at an early age shortly after their team seven mission defeating Haiku and Zabuza Momochi. It had taken a lot out of the young kunoichi, but she had moved past it putting her own needs last and the rest of her team first. Kakashi had been proud of her, but unbeknownst to her he had for the first month of her being alone watched over her house for the first month. He didn't want anyone civilian or not taking advantage of her. She was his Sakura.

They had been running for about twelve hours and were at least another ten away from Amegakure when Kakashi stopped them. "We will stop here for the night." Gai had stopped short in front of them about ten or so feet away.

"I'll set up a perimeter eternal rival!" He said shooting off into the dark. Kakashi sighed at his antics. Would Gai ever grow up...probably not.

"I'll start setting up small traps closer in," Genma said walking off into the dark. This left Kakashi and Sakura alone to set up the rest of camp. She set her pack down against the nearest tree. She looked over at Kakashi who was doing the same.

"I wouldn't think you'd want to start a fire so close to Akatsuki territory?" Kakashi thought for a moment.

"No I don't think that would be wise. How about we go look for a water source to fill up our canteens. You go get Genma's and I'll go track down Gai. I'll meet you back here in ten." Sakura nodded as she headed off in the direction of Genma.

Sakura was thinking about how to find Genma without catching him off guard. The last thing that she wanted to do was to get accidentally attacked by the elite bodyguard.

She stopped in the dark about five feet from the campsite and reached out with her chakra for merely a second. She knew that it would give away her position, but in this case that's what she wanted to do. She retracted her chakra and waited. Within secods Genma was behind her. Sakura spun around in time to see him standing behind her senbon in mouth. Sakura mentally made a note of his chakra for when she needed to recognize it in the future. "Yes," was he only reply.

"Kakashi sent me to get your canteen to fill up. We're going to find a water source." Genma nodded handing her his canteen. She grabbed it but he didn't let go of it. She looked up at him in question. He was looking down at her with a serious look in his eye as he shifted his senbon to the right.

"Next time be more careful," he said his tone even,"I know you were trying to not sneak up on me and all, but my reflexes are better than that. It was reckless to give your position away. You were lucky that this time it was me. Remember we are hunting the Akatsuki." Sakura nodded but the rebuttle had taken its tole on her. She knew what he had said was true. She couldn't bring herself to say anything though. Genma released the canteen and she walked away.

Genma watched her figure retreat into the dark. She hadn't cried and she hadn't retorted to him. He had heard of her legendary temper and was surprised that some of it hadn't risen to the surface during the scolding. She had just stayed quiet and walked away saying nothing. He was rather stumped. Maybe she was more worried about this than he thought. He turned back to the darkness and continued setting traps. He'd deal with it later.

Sakura had made it back to the camp and was waiting on Kakashi. Genma had been right, but normally he wouldn't have let anyone talk to her like that. She was a shinobi and knew the risks. They were ten hours away. It wasn't as if they were on the door step of Amegakure. She normally would have fumed and blew up, but the whole aspect of the mission was finally taking its tole on her. She was facing the Akatsuki. She was going to be undercover and married. Reconassiance with the possiblity of engaging hostiles:the Akatsuki. In addition she was having trouble knowing what you did in a relationship. For Kami's sake she had never had one!

She closed her eyes sighing when Kakashi walked up. "Hey." Sakura's immediate reaction took over. She had withdrawn a kunai and lunged at Kakashi holding it to his neck which did her no good because he hand caught her wrist that held the kunai. "Sakura." He said with a slightly detectable concerned thread in his voice. Her eyes softened and she withdrew her kunai from him and stored it back in her weapons pouch. She turned around and retrieved the dropped canteens behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine," she said standing back up to her full height. Kakashi looked like he wanted to push it further but decided against it. He walked into the darkness and she followed him. He had apparently already found a stream as he didn't tell her to go off and search for one. She followed him in silence. They reached the stream in a matter of minutes. Sakura knelt and started filling her and Genma's canteens with water.

Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree crossing his arms. The moonlight filtered in from the tops of the trees sending shadows over him and Sakura both. He regarded her silently. She had never reacted that way toward him before. He could practically see the stress radiating off of her.

"Sakura," Kakashi said breaking the silence. Sakura looked up at him with a curious expression from her crouched position. Her hands each held a canteen,"What's wrong. And don't tell me nothing. I know you better than that." Sakura sighed as she rose to her feet. She bit her lower lip and he could see the wheel turning in her head. Her eyes were kind of sad but yet focused. He patiently waited on her.

"This mission is just something I've never had to do before," she responded quietly. Kakashi knew what she meant but he tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"You've handled the Akatsuki before Sakura. I'm sure you'll be just fine." Sakura looked up from where she had been staring into the stream.

"That's not what I meant Kakashi and you know it," she sighed as she looked skyward. The stars took out brilliantly against the dark sky. It was mesmerizing,"I've never been undercover like this before," she said with slight hesitation,"Kakashi I'm not sure I even know to be in a relationship..much less be married to someone," she said this looking over at him. "The only experience in the men's department that I have was Uchiha Sasuke," she paused, "And all of Konoha saw how well that worked out for me." Kakashi was silent letting her continue like he knew she would,"And it's not like I still have feelings for him or anything. I just don't know how to be-"

"In a real relationship," Kakashi finished for her. He looked at her knowing all too well.

"Yeah, and even though this is a fake relationship. I don't know one well enough to fake it. I'm afraid I'll screw it up. Shiranu- I mean Genma probably has had more than his fair share to know, but me I'm fishing in the dark! And for Kami's sake...I've never had my first kiss Kakashi." She spat barely above a whisper now. Kakashi raised his visable eyebrow at that.

"Really?" Kakashi said slightly surprised. He thought for a minute. He smirked to himself at his next idea. He knew that he was faster than her, but he also knew that she was definitely going to pummel him for his next comment,"Well I could show you how." In the moonlight he saw her eyes bulge. And he couldn't help a soft chuckle that escaped him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She whisper screamed at him. And that's all she could say. She was completely flustered. Kakashi chuckled softly but enough that his gut started to hurt. She had her eyes narrowed at him and her fist raised,"I hate you,"she said with venom but her face portrayed otherwise as a small smile spread across her face. "If we weren't in potential Akatsuki area I swear..." He just chuckled more.

"Sakura-chan you're killing me," he said actually moving a hand to his stomach.

"What's so funny," asked a very confused Gai who appeared to drop into view hanging upside down from a branch on the tree Kakashi was leaning against. He came centimeters from his face. Kakashi's hair on the back of his neck rose as he jumped back from him his eyes narrowed.

"I was about to ask the same thing,"came another voice from behind Sakura who turned around swiftly to see Genma come out of the tree line, his hands forever in his pockets, and the senbon in his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened. He looked really good in the moonlight. It gave his movements a beautiful measure of grace. It made him look godly. She quickly turned away. This didn't go unnoticed by either Genma or Kakashi even though the latter was still glaring at Gai.

"If you ever come that close to my face again Gai," Kakashi threatened.

"Oh, is my eternal rival so unsure of his masculinity that he has problems with being in close proximity to other males?" Kakashi nearly blanched at the thought as he took several quick steps back. Both Sakura and Genma sweatdropped at the two shinobi in front of them.

"Not even close," the Copy nin said his voice deadly.

"Then why not have us a few challenges in dealing with our masculinity, huh eternal rival what do you say," he said gracefully swinging down from the tree branch and elbowed Kakashi in his ribs who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you had just heard what I had said to Sakura you wouldn't be questioning my masculinity Gai,"Kakashi said evenly. Gai's eyes went wide as did Genma who both turned to a very red and shocked Sakura. Kakashi's demeanor hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Eternal rival, you made suggestive themes to your...student!"Gai said incredulously.

"Of course not," Kakashi said evenly, "I was simply talking to her about the characters in Icha Icha Paradise. Especially the one who-" He was cut off when a pink blur knocked the silver haired shinobi out of the normal line of sight. Genman and Gai both looked down to see a twitching Kakashi under the mercy of Sakura's fist.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said threateningly,"I really, really don't want to hear about your female fantasies from Jiraya-samas latest book. If you don't mind." Kakashi didn't respond due to the fact that his mouth was covered by her gloved hand. All they could hear was muffled talking.

Genma's eyebrow had shot up. She was fast. Much faster than he had predicted she would be. She had gone through the air and pinned Kakashi to the ground before him or Gai had time to react. Impressive. He was also reinforced by her flare up about her temper. She'd have to keep that in check under cover. He couldn't help but smirk at her and Kakashi. She had gotten to her feet above him and was now looking up at the pinkette.

"Nice job Sakura," Kakashi said smiling and then h epoofed. Sakura looked around. "Up here," a voice like Kakashi's said. They all looked up into the other side of the tree that Gai had dropped from was Kakashi. He was sitting on a branch, his back against the trunk, his legs in front of him, and that little book in front of his face. Sakura sighed. She didn't really think she had hit Kakashi. She just rolled her eyes and walked off back to the camp both canteens in hand. She turned back for a second to throw Genma's at him.

Kakashi watched her go. She stood tall but there was a certain slump in her shoulders that bothered him. She was still worried about her mission. Her part of it. She was nervous about it. "Gai why don't you go and help Sakura get our food together for tonight," Kakashi drawled easily. The taijutsu master sensing the edge in Kakashi's voice followed Sakura without a word. Kakashi then looked over at Genma out of the corner of his eye who happened to be looking right back up at him. Genma spoke first.

"She's nervous."

"And inexperienced," Kakashi added,"which doesn't maker her feel any better about it." Genma nodded.

"I thought as much," he intoned,"so what are we going to do about it Kakashi. She was assigned the mission. She is the only female. She can't back down from it."

"And she won't," Kakashi said eyeing Genma straight on,"You haven't worked with her much, but once you have spent some time with her there is something about Sakura you will notice." Genma narrowed his eyes slightly telling him to go on,"She's stubborn and she doesn't give up. She won't quit." Genma chuckled.

"She sounds like someone else in your genin team as well Kakashi." Kakashi turned back to his book.

"Yeah well, maybe with my last team I got lucky. I got loyal, dedicated, driven shinobi to teach and mentor. Don't take her too lightly. If you underestimate her she will prove you wrong. She is a fierce opponent and an even fiercer friend. Once she grows to care for you Genma Gai wouldn't be able to beat her off of you. You won't be able to make her go away. You can't hurt her too much to where she won't care. However," he said looking at him directly again,"if you were to hurt her, she would be the last of your worries." Genma recongnized the threat he had recieved.

"I'm just here to do my mission Kakashi, not fall in love. This is a mission. Nothing more." The corner of Kakashi's lips turned up slightly beneath his mask as he turned once more to his book.

"Just a mission huh, alright," he said turning the page,"I'll remind you of that. Just do me a favor. Be patient with her. She is knew to all of this." Genma nodded.

"I know. She still has feelings for the Uchiha." Kakashi froze and put the book away in one of his pouches.

"Actually no," he said crouching on the tree limb,"she's been over him for awhile Genma." Genma raised an eyebrow in question. "Why do you think she's still single Genma. Why hasn't she dated anyone since the Uchiha. What makes sense." Then Genma got it.

"She's afraid." Kakashi just smiled his infamous smile.

"See you in camp." And with that he was gone. Genma stood there a minute longer deciphering all of the information given. At the end of it all. This mission's completion relyed on one thing as it had all along: patience. Genma would just have to apply it in areas he hadn't expected to. He glanced up at the moon hanging low in the stars. The stars had always been a comfort to him. They reminded him of Konoha, of home. He had more than once when wounded and burdened with wounded teammates had to use them to get home. They cheered him on. His mother a long time ago had told him once that if he had ever gotten lost or forgot his way he could always look up at the night sky and follow the stars home. He took a deep breath in closing his eyes and released it opening them again. He could handle this. And with that he returned camp. 


	2. A Temporary Home

So this will be the second chapter I've written on this fic today. Just wanted to get the foundation of it layed out. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think. I will be taking ideas for events in this story. If I like it I may put it in here. However, remember this is my fanfiction and events are at my descretion. This fic is rated M for later chapters. Proceed with caution.

-Requiem

Trunksmybaby: I don't think Gai is a very strange person myself. I think his timing with his antics is sometimes bad and Kakashi he just outright annoys at times. In this story I use him to provide comical relief. Lol.

I am a huge music fan so there will be some music to help define emotions in this fanfic. Mostly on Sakura's side of things.

Also I need help on deciding something for a future chapter. If you'd like to help me out with that send me a PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. I just used a mind control jutsu so they'll do my bidding for awhile...(wouldn't orochimaru love that)

Chapter Two: A Temporary Home

Genma awoke to find the three of his teammates gone. He sat up and pulled his sleeping bag from under him. He began rolling it up and pushed it into his pack. The morning air was crisp and cold much like any mid-January morning would feel. He stretched and searched his pack for a can of food when Kakashi came walking back into camp.

"Morning," he said not even looking up from his book. Didn't he ever get tired of reading those? Genma merely nodded. "If I were you I wouldn't go near the stream right now. I've already warned Gai." Genma looked over at him suspeciously. Then recognition hit him. They were traveling with a Kunoichi.

Genma used a kunai to pry open the can and he tilted its contents into his mouth. Meat and whatever preserved food that the medics at Konoha insisted they eat on a regualr basis was packed into it. The flavor wasn't so bad but the texture was what got him. He had learned quickly to just chug it down and ignore the feeling of it sliding over his tongue. He needed the nutrients it brought. After he placed his senbon back into his mouth. He would normally go rinse off at the stream after breakfast, but he didn't want to interrupt the rumored hot-headed kunoichi. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Shouldn't someone be on guard for her,"he said looking over at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't move.

"She's a Kunoichi Genma. She can handle herself," Kakashi said looking over at him,"Unless you think your 'wife' can't bathe by herself." He shot Kakashi a look and rose to his feet stretching as he went.

"When do we head out,"he asked looking into the sky.

"As soon as she gets back,"Kakashi retorted,"and as soon as Gai gets back here after doing his ridiculous morning exercizes." Genma smirked. The taijutsu master was clearly doing his legendary morning warm up.

"I just hope he doesn't run into Sakura," Genma said smirking at the image of Gai getting his face decked in by the pinkette. Kakashi's lips turned up as well.

"That would be wistful thinking not to mention quite embarassing for Sakura. Too much to hope for in once occurence."

Genma relaxed back down against the tree trunk. He was pondering the next ten hours in his head. They would get there before nightfall. Then him and Sakura would have to find a place to stay. He searched his pocket in his bag. He had brought some money with him to pay for their place. It wasn't much but hopefully enough to cover the costs for now. He was sure Sakura had had as much forethought to do the same. They would be fine for a few days at least. Genma was crouching as Kakashi handed him something. It looked like a wooden carving of a wolf. He raised an eyebrow at the Copy nin.

"It's our communications system. Turn the reciever on underneath the wold and you will be able to talk to it and we will hear you. Press the button near the front to talk to us. We will use the normal Konoha coded language. Our group's name is Equinox. Your's is broken arrow." Genma nodded in understanding. He put the carving into his pack.

"Are we going to be doing any headset communications." Kakashi pulled out three headsets,"Two are for you and Sakura since you will be the one's doing most of the reconassiance. The last headset is for me incase I need to directly communicate with you. The distress call is cherry blossom." Genma nodded. He took two of the headset pieces and stored them with the carving. He sighed. The pressure was beginning to settle on him, but he was use to this kind of mission. High risks, no room for error, no slack to recover with. He just hoped Sakura was doing a bit better today.

XXX

Sakura was shivering. The stream was cold, but the girl needed to take a rinse off. She had done so quickly as she had learned to do when on the move. Her civilan clothes were on and everything else was stuffed into her bag. She wrung her hair out one last time before shaking it with her hands. It stood out in odd directions, but she didn't have a brush to do anything with it. She sighed as she looked up at the lightening sky. Today was the day they'd be headed into Amegakure alone. Her and Genma. She took a deep breath; she could do this. She had given herself a pep talk last night about it. Her resolve had be as strong and as stoic as her best emotionless mask, but it had faded along with the night sky as the morning had come. Too late now. She steeled herself as she lifted her pack onto her shoulders and started heading back to camp.

She felt Maito Gai's chakra as he ran up behind her stopping to walk with her.

"Hey Sakura! How are you doing on this fantastic morning!?" He said a little to enthusiastically for Sakura who wasn't really a morning person.

"I'm fine Gai. How about you?"

"I'm fantastic! Ready to go do a little undercover," he said his voice lowered a little. At least he knew when not to shout everything to the world.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she replied. Apparently it wasn't good enough for Gai.

"You suppose? What are you nervous?" He was just as blind as Lee was. Go figure. Lee had learned everything he knew from the man standing before her.

"A little. I've never done anything like this before," she repeated for what seemed like the third time out loud since the mission started.

"Ah you'll do just fine Sakura!" Sakura forced a smile at him which he took as genuine. "See there ya go! Just gotta be positive!" He smiled his thousand watt smile at her and raised his thumb up. "Nothing can foil the power of Maito Gai and youthfulness!" Sakura rolled her eyes but put up with Gai's antics until the camp came within sight. Suddenly Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. Her saving grace. She smiled at him and he gave her his infamous smile.

"Gai have you been harassing Sakura," Kakashi said easily. Gai jumped incredulous.

"I haven't been harassing anyone! Unless you mean the ground beneath my feet!" The taijutsu master said clearly uncomfortable. Sakura stifled a laugh with a fake cough. Genma got to his feet as Sakura and Gai came into sight. His pack was slung over his shoulders and he was dressed in civilian clothes. Rather nicely Sakura had to admit. He was in dark jeans, a black sweater top, and his hair was tied with a black bandanna. His feet still had black sandals on them. She smiled a small smile and looked up to see him looking at her. Her cheeks flushed a pink.

"Do you approve," he asked a slight smirk on his lips. Sakura turned pinker if possible.

"You look nice,"she admitted looking away.

Genma smirked at her reaction. He saw Kakashi's lips turn up a little bit. She didn't look too bad either. She had on a long dress top. It had sleeves and buttoned all the way down. It was a cream color. She had on tights underneat that that also went down to her mid calf. Then her sandals on her feet. Her hair was still wet and clung to her face. She looked pretty nice. He shouldered his pack and smirked.

"You do too." Her face, if it was possible, got more pink.

"Alright," Kakashi said picking up his own pack,"let's head out." They all took off into the trees.

XXX

Genma had thought about it for the past ten hours as they had been traveling. He was going to be very patient and explain anything she needed explanation on. He was going to show her what a real relationship was and how a man was suppose to act in one. He had been thinking on what Kakashi had told him last night. She had no experience with men and Uchiha Sasuke at the age of thirteen had definitely screwed her concept of love up all to hell. Hopefully he could shed some light on that for her. He was going to be a gentleman and not push her to do anything. And he most of all was not going to be the one to steal her first kiss.

These thoughts passed through his head as the rainy, dark sky of Amegakure reached them. He and the rest of his team stopped fifty yards from the village. Kakashi had Gai and Sakura beside him as he explained away the details of what they were going to do quite quickly.

"Okay Gai, you and I are going to scout around here for a good sheltered place to set up a long-term camp. Remember find something that is easily hidden we are in Akatsuki territory," Gai nodded as he disappeared from sight, "Sakura. I want you and Genma to go ahead and walk into town. Get yourselves a place to stay. Get settled in and then Genma will tell you how we are going to keep in contact once the area is secure." Sakura nodded as she walked toward Genma. Kakashi stopped her short though,"Wait. Here are the rings the Hokage told me to give you two to wear. Apparently they are fitted to you two specifically." Sakura nodded and took a box from his outstretched hand.

"Be safe Sensei," Sakura said as she took out her ring and handed the box to Genma for him to get his. Kakashi's eye crinckled in a genuine smile.

"I'll be fine Sakura, now go on." Sakura nodded and turned to Genma who had a hand outstretched toward her. She looked at him curiously and then she realized what he was doing. She took his hand and he lead her toward Amegakure. Kakashi smiled as he watched them go. This was definitely going to be interesting. His timid Sakura and the strong willed, chivalrious Genma. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and ran in the direction that Gai had taken off in.

Genma squeezed her hand in reassurance as the appearance of Amegakure greeted them. It was a really gloomy place. He searched around the buildings for anyone who looked overly suspecious of their appearance. Most of them didn't really care. Genma preferred that. He looked down at Sakura. She had tied a bandanna around her hair before they got into the village. She had said she would leave it that way until she could dye it. He had agreed since it was the quickest fix they had. Genma spotted an apartment complex and steered Sakura toward it. The first thing they needed to do was procure shelter. If this apartment complex was full then he knew they'd be able to tell them where to look next.

"How are you doing Iza," Genma asked quietly as he not really looking at her.

"Fine Kyo," she responded appropriately. She was doing good so far. He squeezed her hand again in appraisal. Genma stepped inside the complex office and found a short, fat, brunette, balding man with blue eyes who greeted them.

"Hello, what can I do for you," he asked eyeing them suspeciously.

"Me and my wife are looking for somewhere to stay. Are there any apartments available?" He tried to sound as kind as possible. He had to be at least tolerable, but cautious at the same time. They had just arrived and didn't know who the Akatsuki had under their spell yet.

"Unfortunately there aren't any rooms open here, however," he added as he saw Sakura's downcast face,"I do have a rental house out in town that you could use if you can make the payments."

"How much are you asking for," Genma pried. He wanted somewhere to stay, but their funds were rather slim at least that was if Sakura hadn't brought any money. He hadn't thought to ask her until now. Damn.

"Two hundred ryo a month," the man replied. Genma was rather shocked. He had imagined that the price would have been jacked sky high.

"We'll take it," he said easily. The man smiled.

"Follow me then."

Sakura followed behind Genma his hand still holding hers. She had blushed first at the action. She felt relieved that Genma had seemed to have done this before. He had them in the village, established as a couple, and in a shelter within the first thirty minutes of arriving in Amegakure. Sakura was impressed with it. She was still not really all okay with the whole holding hands thing but she was sort of getting use to it. She had to get use to it. She was awoken from her thoughts when Genma 'Kyo' asked her how she liked the house.

Sakura looked up. It was a small but cozy looking house. It was two story and according to the 'landlord' it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living area, laundry area and a dining area. It was built solidly out of wood. And an area in the back was fenced in. Sakura had to admit it wasn't all that bad for two hundred ryo a month.

She smiled up at Genma,"I love it," she said quietly. Genma forced a fake smile as he pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her. Sakura did her best not to let the landlord see her eyes bulge. She did however blush which made him smile at the couple.

"You really are newly weds, aren't you," he asked with a smile. Genma laughed.

"Haha yeah. As of two weeks ago," he said giving her arm a tight squeeze. Sakura blushed appropriately.

"Well, she seems rather shy." He said evenly looking her over. Genma realized that the landlord was looking Sakura up and down like she was a piece of meat. This didn't sit well with him. He gave the man a look that clearly told him that he knew what he was up to. The old man immediately straightened up. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Come by the apartment office to give me the first payment on the house."

"I will," Genma said eyeing him levelly. The man nodded and walked off.

Sakura was grateful to Genma in that moment. She had noticed the man eyeing her like she was a prize and had been about to say something. Genma had, however, stepped in. She was at this moment looking up at him in mild shock. He didn't notice as he was watching the man walk back across the street to the apartment complex. His hand subconsciously tightened around her arm. Sakura couldn't help but smile at him.

"Come on," she said her voice broke Genma out of his death stare.

"Right," he answered as he pulled her inside the house. Once inside Genma released her hand from his grip. "We should start setting up perimeters around the house. I'll do the outside. You put up warning systems inside the house since I guess you'll be here the most." Sakura nodded as she turned around and started doing an alarm jutsu on the wall by the door. She placed another near the stair well and then the last one at the door to the bedroom they would be sharing. A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks as she looked in the room. There was a bed furnished but little else in the room. Sakura set her pack down on one side of the room. Moments later Genma ascended the stairs and set his pack down on the other side of the room. They both looked at each other and stood there for a minute. Finally Genma spoke.

"I can sleep on the floor if that would make you feel better."

"That's not necessary. You'll need more rest if not as much as me. We can share...just stay on your side of the bed," he finished a pink tint gracing her features. She looked at Genma to find him smirking at her. "Shut up Genma." He couldn't stifle a real chuckle that emitted from his throat. Sakura rolled her eyes as she headed down the stairs. "I'm going to start getting the house inhabitable."

"Hn," was Genma's only response as she descended the stairs to the first floor. Genma began to unpack and set the wolf carving up on a dresser in the room along with the two head sets. He chose half of the dresser for his things and Sakura could have the other half. Evenly split. He sighed as he sat down on the bed. He reached for the carving and took it in his hands. He found the button on the button and turned it on. It made an odd noise for a moment and then a horrible screeching sound. He quickly shut it off as he heard Sakura ascend the stairs.

"What in Kami's name was that?" She asked her eyebrows knitted in confusion. He gestured toward the carving.

"This is our mode of communication. And it screeched at me." Sakura laughed slightly. Genma looked up at her. "Well you wanna see if it is nicer to you then?" He handed the wolf to Sakura as his hands began running through seals. "I'm going to sound proof the room in case," he then caught himself and the weight of what he had just said and how he had worded it. He closed his eyes and would have pinched the bridge of his nose had he not been in the middle of sealing the room. He quickly finished and turned to find a very red looking Sakura. "That's not what I meant," he started,"Incase it made that sound again." Had the situation been any different he would have laughed. Really hard. Sakura stood with the carving in hand.

"I-I knew th-at," she stuttered turning her back to Genma as she intentionally focused really hard on the carving. She flipped the switch on and waited for the screeching sound. There was nothing but quiet static. "I guess it just took a woman's touch." She heard a scoff from where Genma stood. He was playing with the senbon in his mouth and had his arms crossed. She merely smiled at him and after setting the wolf back down on the dresser she patted his arm. "It's okay Genma." Then she headed back down the stairs.

Genma walked over to the dresser and picked up the wolf. He flipped the switch and set the wolf back on the dresser. No one would think otherwise right? He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in stress. Genma took the other headsets and stuffed them in his sock drawer. He left the room and went downstairs where he found Sakura making the kitchen functional. He was headed toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously. Genma almost smirked. She was getting this part of being in a relationship down pat. He chided himself instantly. They were on a mission. She had to know where he was at all times. He turned back toward her.

"I'm going to go talk to the locals around Amegakure and see if I can find a job and possibly some information." Sakura nodded.

"Alright," she suddenly felt a little hesitant,"don't get into trouble alright. I have no way of knowing if you're in trouble or not." Genma shot her a smirk.

"Hey, don't worry. We do have headsets to use for correspondence, but I don't know how long their battery life will last and I don't want to waste them," Sakura nodded,"So just trust me alright?" Sakura smiled at him.

She was hesitant. She didn't want him to leave her alone. She was in a strange village. She knew no one here, and she was 'married' to a man she barely knew. She suddenly stiffened. What in the heck was wrong with her? She was a Konoha kunoichi! Tsunade would be so disappointed in her had she seen her right now hiding behind Genma like she was a child. For Kami's sake!

"Go ahead and have fun," Sakura said turning back to the kitchen. "I think I might go looking for work too. I saw they have a bar here. I might apply there." Genma turned around toward her.

"Are you sure," he questioned. He may have not really been married to Sakura but he did care about her welfare...especially with what Tsunade had said to him before he had left Konoha.

"Yeah why not," she replied looking him in the eye as she leaned against what looked to be their dining room table and crossed her arms," I've been to plenty and I know if anything is going on, especially illegal, you would find out about it in the local bar. I'd be privy to all information influctuations. By either being told in person or eavesdropping on the information." Genma thought for a second. She was right. He still didn't like it though.

"Alright. Just be careful. These people aren't like the ones in Konoha. They are much more suspecious. And we still have to do something about your hair," he said eyeing the bandanna.

"Yeah, here is some ryo. Could you pick up a color while you're out." Genma caught the ryo she had fished out of her pocket. It reminded him that they needed to pay the landlord as well. He would do that. He didn't like the way that man had been staring at Sakura. This mission was going to be rougher than he thought.

"Okay," he said shoving it in his pocket,"See ya later." And with that he was out the door.

Genma had tried nearly everywhere. Everywhere except the blacksmith. He had specifically avoided that place because there was a woman blacksmith. He didn't mind working under a woman. He was obviously apart of the elite bodyguard in Konoha and was a Konoha ninja. He was always working under a woman. He finally walked up to the blacksmith shop. A woman was working what appeared to be a very obstinant piece of metal. She was fairly pretty. She had pale skin and long black hair with baby blue eyes. Her hands were rough from working with metal all the time and she was about a foot shorter than Genma. She looked up at him after a minute and wiped her hands on an apron tied around her waist.

"Can I help you?" She asked eyeing him.

"Yeah, I just moved into town here. I was looking for a job." The woman nodded reguarding him. She was a little younger than him too. He wasn't so sure about this.

"Yeah sure, I could always use an extra pair of hands." His eyebrows shot up. That was easy.

"Alright, do you mind if I start tomorrow. I just moved in today. I need to unpack all of my things." The woman eyed him one more time looking him from head to toe. Apparently satisfied with something she nodded.

"Yeah that will be fine, what's your name?" Genma extended his hand and when she took it her replied.

"Kyo. Shiruno Kyo." The woman smiled a little at him.

"Nice to meet you Kyo. I am Sari. Koketsu Sari."

"Likewise," he replied trying to still remain a little distant. She seemed to notice and didn't push for anymore information.

"I'll see you around seven then?" Genma nodded.

"Hai." Then he walked off in another direction. He had spotted a store when he was halfway through the village. He found it again and walked inside. He immediately found women's things and quickly walked past all the more feminine wares and found the hair dye. Now he was stuck. She hadn't told him what to buy. He thought for a second. He didn't want her to stick out because she had a bright hair color so red was out of the question. He wanted it to look natural or so, and Sakura was kind of light skinned so light blondes were out. That left him with all assortments of browns and dark blondes. He sighed as he spotted an elderly female clerk walking toward him.

"How can I help you?" He was asked again for the second time that day. This time he really did need help.

"Um, I need hair dye," he paused for a second not letting the irony of the situation pass him by. He sighed, "For my wife. She didn't tell me what to get." The woman beside him, he could tell, was supressing laughter at his situation and smiling knowlingly. Apparently this was not a first for her. Thank Kami.

"Well is she pale skinned or more darker."

"Pale," he answered immediately. The woman nodded.

"Well that means that reds are out as well as light blondes," she replied. No kidding. He had gotten that much. "I would suggest maybe a light to chesnut brown for her hair. It would probably look rather nice on her." Genma picked a random brown from the shelf and handed it to the woman. She smiled. "I'm sure that will suit her just fine." She took the color over to the cash register and rung him up. "It'll be ten ryo." Genma fished it out of what Sakura had given him. "How long have you two been together?"

"Two weeks," he replied nonchalantly. The woman was taken aback for a second.

"How long have you been together. Not how long have you been married honey." Genma paused. He hadn't thought this one through. How long was the normal premarital relationship. Six months? A year? Two? He racked his brains and then replied hoping the woman would take it as he was trying to remember. Men were never good with these things anyway.

"About a year and a half before the marriage. We have been married two weeks." The old woman smiled at him knowingly.

"That's a good time. Here you go hun," she said smiling at him as she handed him his item. He nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks for your help," he added as he headed toward the door.

"Not a problem honey. You have a good day now." He waved as he left the shop. She was rather cheery. He made a mental note of that as he headed back toward the house. He was their landlord about to knock on the door as he approached.

"Hello,"Genma stated easily. This made the man jump. He had obviously been unaware of his presence.

"Oh hi, I came to collect the rent," he said looking at Genma who walked past him to open the door.

"Yeah come in. Just wait at the door. My wife is still trying to clean the place up a bit,"Genma said as he headed up stairs to get the money from his pack. He didn't see her when he went upstairs nor had she made her presence known when they walked in. Where was she. Genma walked back down the stairs and handed the man the money.

"Thank you. But I have to ask where is your wife?" Genma's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want to know," he asked a slight defensive tone to his voice.

"Well, there have been some strange men wandering around here lately. I don't really get a good vibe from them uh? What's your name?"

"Kyo," Genma replied quickly wanting to hear what the man had to say.

"Kyo they just don't seem like very good men and I wouldn't want my wife to be wandering alone out here if I was you. She could get picked up by them."

"How long ago did they come into town?" Genma pried trying to genuinely sound curious.

"Oh about three weeks ago. No one seemed to have a problem with them up until two weeks ago. Then they started doing things."

"What things,"Genma asked curiously.

"Well, attacking women for starters. In the intimate manner," the man said his tone hushed,"They just aren't good men Kyo. I'd go find my wife if I was you. Oh and here it's the key to your house." Genma took the key from the man and nodded his thanks to him as he walked out of the house after the man. He locked the house and headed straight for the bar full intending to find Sakura. He wasn't going to take everything the man said at his word; however, it gave him an excuse to go find Sakura. She was a kunoichi he kept reminding himself, but she was a kunoichi who was on her first undercover mission in a very new place with no one she knew. He knew how that felt. He had been on his first undercover once. The most important person to you was your partner. He also knew that with the condition of their mission Sakura was very exposed. He would just feel better once he found her.

Sakura had been sitting the bar for awhile talking to the owner/bartender of the place dubbed Kiranu's Bar and Grill. They had been getting along just fine actually. She would seem to be easing up to the normal person, but she was really on high alert.

"So what positions open do you have Kiranu? I really would like to work here."

"Well, I certainly need the help," the middle aged man said. He had big broad shoulders long black hair along with a full mustache and goatee,"You could be a waitress, work behind the bar since you are twenty one, or you could be our entertainer if you're up to it?"

"Entertainer?"Sakura questioned. If he was talking about dancing that was a hell no. She'd tried that once on a mission. She hated it. Plus she was 'married' this time.

"Yeah, like vocals," he said gesturing over to the piano in the corner,"I'd bet you have a beautiful voice." Sakura blushed.

"Not really. Plus I don't like the spotlight that much," she said slightly figity now. Their mission required stealth. Being a showgirl was NOT stealthy.

"Well would you at least try it out for me. I'd like to see if I could put you there if I had to." Sakura sighed. She needed the job.

"Alright. Let me see the music you have and I'll choose something familiar." The Kiranu smiled.

"That's the spirit!" In that moment he reminded her of Maito Gai slightly. She couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm. She walked with him over to the piano as he handed her the folder. She didn't even really know if she sang well. She thought she was rather decent. She flipped to until she found one she recognized. She knew that one all too well. She had used that song during her teen years. It was a release song for her. She handed him the score. Just as Kiranu started to play the door to the closed pub opened. Genma walked in. Sakura hesitated.

"Kyo!" She said trying to sound enthusiastic. Genma looked up. He was getting use to the name. She started walking towards. Once she was within arms reach he was wrapped in a hug. Sakura froze. She wasn't expecting this. Sakura reacted and wrapped her arms around his middle and he eased her into his body fitting nearly perfectly.

Genma hand one arms wrapped around her middle the other lacing up her back his hand cradling her head. He had genuinely been worried but upon seeing who he assumed was the bar owner he had decided to make the worried husband look more prominent. He eyed the man who now stood his face lightening. Genma rested his chin upon Sakura's head easily. He felt her arms wrap around him and her fingers grip his back. He smiled. She was getting it. Slowly. Genma's eyes that had been on Sakura's head looked up as the man spoke.

"You must be Kyo. Izayouri has spoken of you. You're a lucky man to have such a pretty and smart wife," Genma liked him already. He was not demeaning to women like most of the men he had encountered were today. He also seemed to have a cheery atmosphere about him. Genma released a very pink looking Sakura who stayed by his side appropriately. He noted one of her hands was resting on his arm. He extended his hand.

"You must be her boss then I assume? And you are," Genma said looking at him gaze questioning. He was trying to really weigh this man's character.

"Kiranu. Mitsotobi Kiranu. I am the owner/bartender of this pub,"he said and Genma could sense a bit of pride in his voice. He smirked.

"Nice to meet you Kiranu. I was coming by to check on Iza. Our landlord just informed me of some suspecious looking men that were treating women...poorly," he said taking a glance at Sakura hoping that Kiranu would catch on that he didn't want to let her know exactly what was going on. Kiranu's facial expression hardened and curtly nodded in understanding.

"I assume that was Kitsu that told you that. Unfortunately, that rumor is true. However," he said catching Genma's gaze again,"None of that will be allowed in my pub. Iza will be quite safe working under me. I work every night. I see everything that goes on. She will be safe here. I promise that." Genma nodded and turned to look at a very confused looking Sakura. He'd fill her in once they were 'home'. He gave her a look that he hoped said that, and Sakura whether she got it or not stayed silent.

"Well Kiranu, it was a pleasure but we need to be getting home. It's quite late. I assume she can start working tomorrow?" Kiranu's mood greatly improved and his smile returned.

"Yes, she needs to be here around four. That's when most of the men get off of work and want a drink," he said smiling. Genma nodded.

"I'll be here," Sakura pipped up. She still had her hand on his arm. She smiled up at Genma brightly. He couldn't help the fact that his lips turned up a bit at the corners.

"See you then," Genma said as he turned with Sakura at his side. Kiranu just waved them out of the door. The cool night air hit them and he could feel Sakura shiver slightly at his side. He looked over at her. "Are you cold," he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her to him. He could feel her body tremble.

"I'm really fine," Sakura said she had pinked at his touch once more. He smirked in the dark. Then he removed his arm. He had on an outer layer of shirt that he could take off. He gently laid it over her shoulders. She looked up at him surprised. She didn't really say anything and Genma put his arm around her shoulders again pulling her against his body that now clearly felt warm. He didn't mind giving her his top shirt, but he was now cold. In compromise she would have to share body heat. It was only fair.

They traveled in silence. Sakura didn't know what to think about Genma and him being this nice to her. She wasn't use to it that was for sure. She was still looking up at him. His figure loomed over her own in the darkness. She didn't mind his arm around her either. In truth she had been very cold. She was racking her brains for some sort of hint as to why he would do this for her. They were married an all but no one was around to see. Or at least she didn't think they were. As the building that looked to be their 'home' for whatever amount of time came into view she chalked it all up to the mission. He was being chivalrious to her out in the open due to the fact that someone might be watching. They were posing as a married couple anyway. He walked up to the front door and unlocked it with a key then held the door open for her. She stepped inside. The house was cold too.

Sakura immediately started a fire in the fire pit that they had in the kitchen. There were some left over logs out back that she had seen. She walked straight out the back door to get them.

"Do you need any help," came Genma's voice from inside the house as he peeked out the back door to see what she was doing. Sakura had already stacked six logs into her own arms.

"No, I'm fine for now. Thanks though," she said smiling at him. He still stood there at the door as she came walking inside. He closed the door behind her and watched her as she stacked the logs and began to light them.

"You really are a longer, aren't you?" She turned around to look at him.

"Meaning?"

"You do everything by yourself. You don't ask for help. And to be honest I don't think you really know how to react with people that are suppose to be close to you," he finished leaning against a wall in their kitchen his arms crossed the signature senbon had reappeared in his mouth. She smiled it must have bothered him all day without it.

"I wouldn't say I don't know how to act with people close to me. I know how to act around Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei. They are close to me," she said after the fire was lit. She stood back to watch her handywork.

Suddenly she felt movement behind her. She turned around and Genma had closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. He had her backed against the wall his right forearm resting on the wall above her blocking her escape to the stairs. His face was so close to hers she could feel his senbon tickling the edges of her nose. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body. Her face she knew was immediately pink. What she couldn't tear her eyes away from though were his eyes. They seemed to look straight into her soul. She was frozen in place. She recognized a certain glint in his eyes. Then he spoke.

"We are suppose to be married. Interacting, contrary to what you may believe, with you spouse is much different than interacting with a teacher. The actions are more...close more intimate than you would with a teacher or even a friend. If we are going to pull this mission off well, you are going to have to learn that,"he said his voice quiet,"I know this is all new to you, but I'm willing to help you learn. You have to learn." Sakura remained quiet. She knew he was right. She looked away from him and looked over to the stairs. She felt his fingers on her face and her eyes widened at the contact. She turned to face him again. "Touches like this are of the norm to people in a relationship. I can brush over the overly affectionate gestures with you by saying that you aren't too comfortable with outward displays of affection, but something somewhere is going to have to give because people are going to notice we aren't completely comfortable with each other." Her eyes widened even more. "I am not saying that it is going to be soon, but sometime during the mission people will start to question it. You have to be ready to accept more affectionate behavior," he said moving away from her. "I'll put it off as long as I can," he started to walk up the stairs but paused,"And Sakura. Try not to flinch so much when I touch you or people will think I am hitting you." Then he continued his way up the stairs.

Sakura didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she released it in a huge sigh. He had been right of course, and she would try. It was just hard for her. She closed her eyes and walked over to the doors of the house locking each one. She looked at the fire to see how safe it was leaving it. The kitchen floor had been smartly made of stone along with the fireplace, so there was no threat to the house being burnt down if she left it alone for awhile. She turned to the stairs and walked up them. She found Genma sitting on the bed his head in his hands. He looked up when she walked into the room.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced as she pulled a few items from her pack and headed toward the bathroom. Genma merely nodded in acknowledgement. Her gaze narrowed at his posture. He seemed stressed out. Well he wasn't the only one. She decided she'd ask him about it after she got out of the shower.

Genma watched her enter the bathroom until the door shut behind her. He turned on the wolf intending to give a full report to Kakashi. The staticy sound returned and he pressed the button Kakashi had told him to press.

"Broken Arrow to Equinox." There was static for a few more seconds. Then the sound of Kakashi's voice filled the signal.

"Equinox responding. How's the wife." Genma felt his eyebrow jump in agitation. He could practically see the smirk on Kakashi's face.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Had to defend her honor yet?" Kakashi was really pushing it.

"We found Heaven. Medium rating."

"I'll take that as a yes." This time Genma did face palm. He knew for a fact that one man had eyed her up and down like a piece of meat. He hadn't liked that. He really didn't want to discuss it any further. They were on a mission for Kami's sake! Stick to the mission Kakashi!

"Suspecious exercizes already reported. Targets are birds. Exercizes with birds are told to be rather greedy." There was silence for a second.

"Tell the wife to keep dinner hot. You may have to be late." Genma recognized the code. Kakashi wanted Sakura to be on hot-high alert. He was to be late-protective. Genma agreed.

"I agree," Genma said responding,"Work is getting hard." Kakashi's laugh echoed through the transmitter.

"My other half wants her to come visit sometime." Another code. Apparently other half-Gai wanted Sakura to visit-be careful too.

"Agreed Equinox. We found varied labor."

"When is your wife due again?" Genma couldn't help his cheeks to pink at that code. Especially since on this mission he did have a wife. Due- what time did work start.

"Uh. I think the doctor say May seventh but she tells me June fourth." It had been awhile since he'd done one of these. He was a bit rusty. May-was morning and June-evening. At least he thought.

"Ah well you two will have to get it straight so won't be late and can be prepared." Kakashi wanted them to look after each other. Apparently he didn't like the fact that their times didn't correspond well. Genma practically rolled his eyes.

"Understood Equinox. We will try."

"Understood Broken Arrow. I've just got home. Time to spend time with the wife." Genma was glad it was almost over.

"Over and Out Equinox," Genma said reaching a hand up and pulled off his bandanna. He the same hand through his hair in stress. There was no further correspondence and Genma turned the switch on the wolf. He was just in time to see Sakura walk out of the shower her hair sticking to her face very flatly. To him she looked rather thin that way. If he had been anyone else he would have cocked his head to the side. It wasn't bad. Just different. She was wearing a tank top and long, loose fitting pants. Practical. He stood and started to walk toward the bathroom when he noticed Sakura was looking at him oddly too. "What?" He asked.

"I've just never seen you without your bandanna on," she said innocently. He couldn't help the tug at the corners of his mouth. He should have expected her to be just as interested in his new apppearance as he was to hers.

"Yeah well you know. It's not like I'm covering up baldness." Sakura's eyes widened. He could tell she was trying not to laugh as she burst out in a coughing fit. He smirked at this. "I'm going to take a shower." He stated as he grabbed his pack and walked into the bathroom.

"Shouldn't we report in tonight?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"Already done. Kakashi wants us to be watchful of each other and doesn't like the fact that we have jobs at opposite time frames. I don't see this as a problem though. It means I'm off when you're working and I can stake out the pub in order to get some information. I can also protect you at the same time."

"You know," she said looking at him directly," I am a Konoha Kunoichi. I can defend myself." Genma sighed.

"I know Sakura," he said sighing," But you have to understand this. I am an elite bodyguard of Konoha. It is in my nature to protect." Sakura was taken aback by this. She had never thought about that. He took her lack of speech as his time to invade the bathroom and did so quickly.

Sakura began chewing on her bottom lip in thought. He was an elite bodyguard. Tsunade had told her that the elite bodyguards were not only chosen for their capabilities but also for their nature. They were the most protective of Konoha's shinobi and therefore the most loyal. And also ,as Tsunade had pointed out to her as a tease, the best candidates to become great boyfriends/spouses. Sakura had glared at Tsunade and waved the notion away. She was beginning to see more why Kakashi had chosen her and Genma to play the part as the married couple. It made sense. He was overly protective of her, which would suit Kakashi's undying fatherly need for her well-being as well as Tsunades to a T, and she was the innocent looking kunoichi who anyone would tell anything to. Ino had once told her that she had an aura that made people want to trust and tell her things. Sakura had blown that one off too at the time; however, now she was beginning to like that. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair one more time and towel dried it. Then she laid down on the bed closing her eyes. Genma had an oil lamp burning on his side of the bed. She contemplated turning it off, but he would need it once he got out of the shower. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. And in moments she did.

Genma let the hot water relax his muscles as he stood there enjoying the feeling. He had needed this. Genma's mind, as it always had since he was young, once he had gotten in the shower had spun out of control with thoughts. The mission. The marriage. But one thing in particular that he had been told by the Hokage herself. It was a part of his mission and his alone. Only two people other than the Hokage herself knew about. Kakashi and Genma. It had made him understand why Kakashi had chosen Genma instead of himself to be Sakura's spouse. The Akatsuki were after something in Amegakure. The Hokage didn't know what, but something had made her think that it may be a trap. Sakura was the most skilled medic Konoha had. Tsunade herself had admitted that. The Akatsuki needed a skilled medic. She thought that this might be a trap to lure Konoha ninja out into the open in order to capture Sakura. Genma had asked the Hokage why she wasn't sending a different kunoichi in Sakura's stead. The Hokage had merely said that the possibility of going up against the Akatsuki was too great. They needed a skilled medic. They needed Sakura in case they were injured. Genma had relented at that point understanding her logic. He had been charged not only with the mission, the undercover reconassiance 'marriage' to Sakura, but her well-being had also been intrusted to him. He sighed leaning against the wall of the shower. If Sakura was as skilled as the Hokage let on..then if she were captured...they would have a huge problem.

He stood there for another moment letting the water seep into his muscles then shut the water off. After getting dressed in long pants he walked into the bedroom where Sakura was. As he had expected she seemed to be asleep. He surveyed the room. It was peaceful but the side she had chosen as hers was closest to the staircase. This didn't settle well with the bodyguard. He went and picked up her bag placing it on the other side of the room where his had been. Then he turned to her sleeping form. He paused for a second. She seemed so peaceful. He picked her up and placed her on the other side of the bed. The cold side of the bed. He felt bad slightly for it, but she needed to be protected. He quickly turned off the lamp and slid into bed next to her. He could see her shivering in the darkness. He laid his arm over her waist and she turned toward the source of heat. She may have been a kunoichi but she was still a woman and women got cold easily. He smirked into the darkness as he propped his head up on his arm looking at her.

The moonlight filtered in from the window behind him. It cast shadows on the woman in front of him. The moonlight defined her features. The tauntness of her jaw, the light shade of her hair, the muscles in her arms, the curvature of her hips...Whoa! He tore his eyes away from her hips and placed them right back on her face. This was no time to let his libido get in the way of a mission. Granted he had been single without this kind of proximity to a woman for awhile now, but still this was a mission nothing more. No emotions. No attachments. No nothing. Period.

He was broken from his thoughts as she snuggled in closer to his chest. Thank Kami she was asleep or she would have had a nosebleed. He could just imagine what she would do if she were awake right now. A smirk played across his features as he imagined a very pink, very distraught Sakura who had flipped herself off of the other side of the bed in order to get away from his shirtless upper torso. Yep. Thank Kami. For her sake if not for his. He yawned silently and laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Willing himself to forget this temporary lifestyle, in this temporary village, with a temporary marriage,and to a woman who were both in their temporary home. And in a matter of seconds all was lost time him as his breathing evened out. The sign that he had most definitely fallen asleep.


	3. Home is Where the Heart is

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I had to go through an unexpected move of residence. Glad that the loyal readers have hung with me until now, and as your reward I present to you a chapter. I am about to hit a writer's block I can feel it coming so if you want to send me your ideas…right now would be a good time to do it. Keep reviewing.

-Requeim

**momoXvulturi:** I appreciate the constructive criticism

**Trunksmybaby: **I can see how it would be ooc as well; however, things will start to pick up. I try to make the events as real as possible. People don't fall in love over night. Sometimes it takes time and with the amount of damage Sakura has with relationships in my fanfic, it'll take a little while.

**Jesse's Girl:** I appreciate your praise. I found this a very interesting pairing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review.

**Halosakura:** Thank you for your praise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. I just used a mind control jutsu so they'll do my bidding for awhile…(wouldn't Orochimaru love that)**

Chapter Three: Home is Where the Heart is

Sakura was sitting on the bed as the morning sunlight filtered through her window. It had been a few days since they had arrived in Amegakure. Her and Genma had kind of settled into a routine. She would wake up and he would be gone to work. She would get up, shower, start the fire in the house, fix breakfast, do whatever needed to be done that day, he would come home, she would have dinner ready, and then she would go to work. He hadn't staked out the pub like he said he would do yet. Apparently blacksmithing was harder on him than he had thought it would have been. She smiled at the thought as she ran a hand through her now chestnut brown hair. She was still getting use to that. She had never dyed her hair before. It was different. Genma had given her the dye the morning after their first night in Amegakure. He had also told her what he had been hinting at with Kiranu in the pub.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the thought. Men were coming into the village and raping the women. She couldn't see the Akatsuki being behind that. It was too obvious. The attacks were too messy, random, and unstable. They were more cunning and subtle. They would hit your from where you least expected at the time you least expected it. She chewed on her bottom lip in thought. She'd have to be careful none the less, Genma had stressed as much. Genma. She had taken what he had said to heart and she was going to try. She had been 'practicing' touching him while they were here by themselves. She'd unnecessarily let her hand touch his while she handed him his food for dinner or use him to help balance herself while reaching something high on the shelf at times. She could do all of this on her own, but she needed the touching to be natural not forced. It was the only way she could get use to it. Get use to him.

Sakura rose to her feet and walked toward the bathroom grabbing some denim jeans and a fashionable red top. She couldn't help her old habits. She studied herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good. Her green eyes definitely stood out against her now brown hair and light skin. She smiled at her reflection. Genma had said that he liked it. She smiled at the thought. He wasn't so bad. He was distant, sometimes cold, which were traits that reminded her of Sasuke; however, he could be warm, supportive, protective, and gentle. That wasn't like her old flame at all. She shook her head as her Shishou's words about them being good spouses rang through her smiled again as she left the bathroom and headed downstairs. She slipped on her black sandals. She needed to go to the store, it wasn't too far. She locked the door behind her taking the key Genma had left for her and slipping it into her pocket. They needed food. She could manage one trip alone she was sure.

XXX

When he had signed up for the blacksmithing job, Genma had no idea what he was getting himself into. This woman was a slave driver! They had finished nearly thirty blades within three days. It was ridiculous. He had planned on staking out Sakura's workplace that week, but so far that was left as a miss since he had been too tired to do so. He'd go home, eat, and then crash after a brief shower. He didn't like leaving Sakura exposed like that, but lately he'd had no choice. There was also the unnerving issue that they hadn't found anything about the Akatsuki's plans yet. Granted they'd been in Amegakure for a total of four days, but surely the Akatsuki would have slipped up somewhere. Genma was brought back to reality by Sari's voice.

"Hey Kyo! Are you done with that blade yet?" He pushed down a growl. He had been working the metal for fifteen minutes now. What did she think he was? A metal element specialist or something?

"Almost Sari," he said lightly masking his annoyance well. She nodded to him and turned back around.

"We need to get this shipment done by tomorrow. The clients are being rather pushy about it this time since I have help." Genma looked up at her from his work.

"Clients?" His curiosity was piqued. Sari turned toward him wiping her brow.

"Yeah, the clients. The people who ordered the shipments of weapons." Genma remained quiet for a second. He wanted to know who the clients were. He didn't have to wait long though. Sari was apparently talkative today. "They wanted special elements in the weapons. Those I work on myself. However, the normal blades they ordered in bulk. It's like they are planning on building an army or something." Genma's danger radars were going off. Ordering masses of weapons from a nobody blacksmith in a rundown Podunk village, and then on the side order specialty weapons. That sounded like something the Akatsuki would do. He looked down acting as if he was focusing on the blade he was working on. He had to think of a way to question Sari without drawing too much attention to himself. He still didn't know if he could trust his 'boss'.

He sighed as he looked skyward. The clouds covered the sky thickly making it look overcast. That didn't mean that the sun wasn't sapping his energy. It probably was more so than he realized. At this rate he wasn't going to ever be able to stake out the pub. He was being worked like a dog. He dunked the glowing red blade into some water sitting beside his anvil. Even if he wasn't going to stake out Sakura's job tonight he was definitely going to report to Kakashi tonight. The possible information he had just gotten was enough to blink at. That much he was sure of. He looked over his shoulder at his other colleague. His name was Teuchi and he was having just as much trouble with the blade as he was. He smiled. Maybe some camaraderie was in order. He could get some more information that way. He just hoped Sakura wouldn't mind, and it wasn't like he had any way to tell her. He'd ask for forgiveness later.

XXX

Sakura had gone to the store and was cooking over their fireplace. The house was somewhat old, but it still functioned properly. It had some modern facilities like the bathroom and running water obviously as well as electricity, but apparently the landlord had liked the old fashioned cooking ways. Sakura, as far as she was concerned, was close to blackmailing the landlord into getting at least an actual stove. This cooking over the fire stuff was getting to her. She sighed as she leaned back against the heavy oak table behind her. Genma would be home here in a few minutes and she was going to try to be more affectionate today. Try. That's all she could do. She couldn't help that the mere thought of affection with another man brought the image of Sasuke into her mind's eye. She hated that. Her brow furrowed in irritation at the betrayal of her own mind against her. It was as if it wanted her to fail, so she could prove once more to herself how much of a failure she was. As if losing the man she had loved wasn't enough, being protected all of those years by her teammates because she was weak, and now being protected by her elite bodyguard pseudo husband even though she had established a name for her wasn't enough of a wound to bare. She felt like she was regressing. She had gotten stronger to get out of this kind of situation to where she could rely on herself. She could be independent and strong. That wasn't enough though. It would never be enough until the fear went away.

She knew she was afraid of letting people get too close to her. After losing her parents when she was younger plus the added pain of losing Sasuke she had decided that letting people in that close was over with for her. She wouldn't make that mistake again after it had cost her so much. She was close to Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, and even Ino, but she wasn't as close as she could be. She always kept a good professional distance from her friends. Not going out to drink with them all the time, not letting them know everything that was wrong with her all the time, not letting them train her all the time that she probably should have, and never ever confessing her problems to them. This last time that she had with Kakashi was an exception in only one respect: it had to do with the success of a mission. She sighed as she tilted her head downward. Genma had been right. She had no, absolutely no clue how to be in a relationship or furthermore close to anyone in any way. She was trying, right? She was making an effort, but she didn't let those ideas fool her. She was only trying because she had to. This wasn't her idea or wasn't something she was doing voluntarily. It was for the success of a mission, an important mission at that.

She didn't have much more time to think when the door opened. It was Genma. She immediately plastered a smile on her face and rose up from the table. Then she saw their guest. It was a tall male, middle aged, black hair, green eyes, tan skin, looked to be a manual laborer. Someone he had met at the smithing shop no doubt. She greeted Genma as she had practiced. She stood on her tippy toes in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. To anyone else it might have looked natural as she had trained her shoulders to relax like they were suppose to. Her and Genma had worked long and hard on perfecting the look at least until she got realistically comfortable with it.

"Hey honey did you have a good day?" She asked sweetly slightly eyeing the male out of the corner of her eye. She caught his softening glance at her affections for her 'husband'. Genma who had wrapped his, to her observation, strengthening arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight, secure, and loving embrace and released her a little to where he could look down at her.

"It was okay," he said making small talk as he smiled. She saw the small, wooden splinter he had substituted for his senbon, in his mouth. Her lips tugged upward in an honest smirk at the sight. "It was really hot today." He said really releasing her. She tried to smile at him genuinely. It was pulled off rather well. The other man in the room hadn't given her any indication that he thought otherwise. Sakura glanced at the other male in the room.

"Who is this?" Genma turned to the other man and gestured with his hands.

"Sorry dear heart, this is Teuchi. He works at the blacksmith with me." Sakura gave Teuchi a smile. The man nodded to her.

"I'm glad to meet you Izayori. I've heard so much about you from Kyo." Sakura's eyebrow raised at this and her gaze returned to Genma her lips still curled up in a smile as her hands found their way to her hips. Genma could tell though that her gaze was questioning. He'd hear about it later.

"Well, I hope there wasn't anything too bad," she said turning back to the pot hanging over the fire, "He's got quite some dirt on me." Teuchi smiled.

"Well I'd imagine he would after a year and a half of relationship before marriage," Teuchi said chuckling. Sakura was formulating their love story in her head but Genma beat her to it.

"Ah, Teuchi what you don't know is that even though we dated for a year an a half, Iza and I have known eachother since we were teenagers." He smirked tilting his head back over his shoulder at Sakura, "So I have a lot of dirt on her. Fifteen years worth." Teuchi laughed in earnest. Sakura stood from the pot holding two cups that she was steaming tea in. She set them in front of the two men at the table who nodded in thanks. Okay, he wanted to play, two could play this game. She smirked as she crossed her arms and looked at Genma. By the look on his face she knew he was curious.

"You know, you weren't the only one with eyes Kyo. I was there too," she said slightly teasing, "So I have dirt on you as well honey, and trust me you were way worse than I ever was." Genma smirked at her his eyes slightly glinting. Teuchi chuckled hard.

Genma was impressed. She had made some progress over the past few days. She had been touching him trying to get use to that and even right now she was attempting to banter with him. Apparently what he had said to her that night had really struck home with her. He was making some progress not just for the good of the mission, which was front and center of his thoughts, but also for her relationship forming skills too. Genma felt an itch in the back of his mind. They hadn't had time to really bond with each other due to the offset of their schedules. This was one of the few times they were able to communicate and socialize, and because of that he hadn't really gotten to know her. He had heard she was smart and he knew it to be true due to her reputation as a medic nin, but that wasn't all that intellect was. You could have book smarts but he was interested to see her social skills in action. He wanted to see just how quick witted she could be. He was going to test that theory.

"Alright, fair enough," he said regarding his tea contemplatively. Suddenly a smirk crossed his features, "But I had no where near the friendship problems that you did growing up. With those two guy friends of yours bickering all the time I swear they sounded a married couple."

Sakura knew who he had been talking about immediately. She couldn't stifle a laugh that came to her throat at the comparison he had used to Sasuke and Naruto in their younger years. Had either of them heard his remark they would have died. However, it was more than safe to say that they still acted that way on a more extreme one-sided hate relationship level. She just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe so," she said looking at Genma a slight serious look in her eyes, "But most of that was just competiton. Whose is bigger than whose. Who was the fastest, the strongest, the more skilled at sports, ect. They were just overly hormonal boys trying to figure out who they were. Nothing more."

"Okay. I'll buy that but I also think it may have had something to do with their only female friend," he said smirking at her to which Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah right, their flat chested, uncoordinated, clumsy friend who was always hanging around them hoping she could be as half as cool as they were. I'm sure that sparked some real competition between them." Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. Genma smirked and Teuchi laughed but Genma could read the hidden messages that she was sending his way. She had felt incredibly inferior to her teammates, and it didn't help that Kakashi hadn't hardly spent anytime on her as a genin. He had been more focused on the growth of the two boys. She had felt weak and helpless in comparison. Looking back on it Genma could see why. They had out shone her in every aspect of her ninja career up until recently anyway. She had made quite a name for herself, but even so the ghosts of her past still haunted her. He could see the subtle emotion in her eyes that was akin to sadness. It faded instantly though, "And even if I did have friendship issues you on the other hand had some way bigger issues. You were called the playboy of the village for what seemed like forever! Always flinging yourself from girl to girl nonstop." Teuchi's eyebrow raised at this information. Genma had expected her to throw this card. He just smiled and sipped at his tea. He didn't look the least bit ashamed.

"I was young and sewing my oats. The foolish mind of a hormonal, sex-driven adolescent," he looked back at her, "At least I woke up soon enough to realize what I had been missing. I noticed you as you were becoming yourself: how beautiful you had become, how strong of a person you were, and even your temperament that went from a docile girl to a don't-take-no-crap woman. It became intriguing to me. So I had to pay attention. You were easy on the eyes too, ya know." Teuchi smiled at the couple in front of him. Sakura was taken aback. Had he really noticed her as she had matured in front of him. He was still smiling at her. His eyes had softened and his smile was genuine not that cocky smirk he normally wore. He was showing her his gentler side. And Sakura felt honored. She felt her features soften too as she looked at him and the urge to kiss him overtook her. She blinked. Was she ready for that? She looked away shyly her face reddening.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kyo," she said teasing, "And even if you did see me it wasn't before that fling with the girl that ended all of your adventures with women for awhile." Genma flinched. She was talking about Anko. And she had been the reason he gave up. He had really cared for her, but after awhile she grew distant and broke his heart. He had quit searching for awhile. He looked to the side away from the two in the room. He didn't want to admit it, but it still hurt him. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sakura was staring down at him. She had apparently risen from her seat while he wasn't noticing. She was smiling at him. He could see the pained, genuinely sorry look in her eyes as she peered at him through her emerald orbs. She hadn't meant to bring up something that would hurt him. "It's okay," she said cocking her head to the side sweetly, "It happens. But you learned from it. So you stopped playing around and took your time. And in the end she led you to me." Genma reached up above him and grabbed her neck pulling her head down close to his. He tilted his head resting it on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed gently. He released her and she went back to the pot watching her as she went.

"You can tell that you two really do care for each other," Teuchi said in a hushed tone to Genma. Genma's gaze was still on Sakura watching her movements as she worked on fixing dinner. Genma looked back at Teuchi and smirked returning to his cocky self.

"You think so?" He was genuinely curious as to how the façade went over with him. It was the first time they'd had a guest in 'their' house. He had thought Sakura had done rather well.

"Definitely. She really loves you." Genma's eyes widened a bit. Love? He couldn't ask anymore that would make Teuchi suspicious of them. He had to find a round about way to ask.

"Well for awhile I wasn't sure," he said calculatingly, "When we first started dating I didn't know if she felt anything for me at all, but she was loyal and I was still scarred from my last bad relationship," he said sweeping over Anko and acting as if he wasn't hurt by it anymore, "And I'm still not even sure if I deserve someone like her. Too kind, too sweet, too gentle." Teuchi glanced over at Sakura before replying.

"Nah, she brings out the best in you Kyo. This is the first time I've ever seen you really relax. She's good for you, and you seem to be good for her. She relys on you. You're her rock and strong protection. Anyone could see that. She values that. And as for the if she cared…she had to in order for her to feel how she does about you now. There's no way that something that strong had just developed from nothing. She had to have feelings for you at some point that grew." Genma was in awe. Teuchi was really in touch with his feminine side either that or he was the type of person everyone came to for advice. He decided to go with the latter. He wasn't sure how a gay guy could have survived working for a blacksmith. He glanced back over at Sakura who happened to look over at him and smile. He smiled back at her noticing that his features did soften at the sight of the medic. He was beginning to get a little attached to the kunoichi. Maybe Teuchi was right. Maybe there was something here after all. He forced those more deep thoughts into his head. He would think about them later, but he was still on duty at the moment on an undercover op with a man he couldn't really trust in the house with his 'wife'.

"Maybe so." He responded sipping on the tea. He wasn't nearly as tired as he had been the past week. He would stake out her workplace tonight.

XXX

Sakura got dressed in her black skirt and red flashy top. She was getting ready for work. Teuchi had eaten dinner with them and left shortly after. The small talk had gone over smoothly after her and Genma's little banter. She still felt back about mentioning something she didn't know would hurt the bodyguard. Her lips turned down at this thought. What had happened to him that had brought on that sort of reaction? Who had hurt him?

She had just pulled her last sandal as Genma walked into their shared bedroom. He rummaged through his undergarment drawer and pulled out the headset transmitter. She looked at him curiously as he handed her one.

"What is…" She started curiously.

"I'm staking out the pub tonight," he responded immediately. Sakura nodded as she situated the headset inside her ear easily concealed underneath her locks of hair. She looked up to see Genma doing the same. He pulled off his dirty skin tight long sleeved shirt as he fished for something else in the dresser drawers. His muscles rippled beneath the skin and Sakura turned a light shade of pink.

Genma could feel her watching him. He smirked. She had done well earlier. The banter was a success even though he ended up paying for it slightly. She had been really sorry though and showed it. There was also the interesting evidence of what Teuchi had said about them loving each other. He expected there was a certain camaraderie between shinobi that made them love each other due to the fact that they were fighting for the same things for the same reasons, especially in a situations such as theirs where they were living in close quarters under the same conditions for the same reason. He expected they'd get somewhat closer on this mission and he didn't mind that, but this type of closeness that Teuchi was talking about had been far from his minds eye. He had grown fond of the kunoichi, but he had thought it was due to his ordered protectiveness of her. He chalked it up to that as he pulled a tight black t-shirt over his head followed by a heavy jacket. He saw Sakura turn her head as he turned back around to face her. He didn't say anything of what he had seen as the blush faded from her face.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked looking at her. She was dressed appropriately for the pub in which she worked, but it would make it that much harder to protect her. He had to admit though she looked good. It accentuated her curves and just how feminine looking she really was. He tore his mind from those thoughts as she spoke.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to be late." She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room and out of the house. Genma turned to lock the door once they were outside.

The journey to the pub had been rather quiet. Sakura had released his hand as they had entered the outside world. Genma hadn't said a word about the odd affectionate gesture, but it didn't go unnoticed. As they arrived at the pub Genma stopped her from entering. He wrapped her in an embrace which shocked Sakura. Then he spoke.

"Your mic is calibrated to the transmitter's signal, a direct line to Kakashi. He will be able to hear everything you say. It's on speak to activate mode. Just press the side of it to turn it on." He said in hushed tones. His head had been tilted into her hair. Anyone observing would have thought he was just holding her with his face buried in her hair. He released her and she nodded and smiled at him.

"You should wait a minute before coming in after me. I'll see you inside," she said waving at Genma. Genma watched her enter the establishment and walked to a building beside it leaning against the wall his hands in his pockets. He pondered everything that had happened so far and steeled himself for a night of reconnaissance. It would be a long one. Thankfully it was the last day of the week and his off day was tomorrow. Otherwise, this would kill him. He smirked at the events that had happened so far. Maybe there was much more to Sakura than what he originally thought. One thing was for sure, they needed to spend more time together to get more comfortable with each other. Having Teuchi there today had done them some good. They had bonded under the force of being affectionate to each other. Maybe he'd invite Teuchi over more often, and tomorrow they needed to do something together. That he was sure of. He was awoken from his thoughts by a man entering the pub. He was tall and kept his collar up like he didn't want to be noticed. Genma's eyes narrowed at the display as he disappeared inside the building. He had waited long enough. He was going in.

XXX

Sakura found Kiranu behind the bar when she entered the pub and he smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Iza," he said contentedly, "How is Kyo?" She smiled at Kiranu he really was a genuinely nice person. If she had actually been living in Amegakure she wouldn't have minded working for him at all.

"Fine. He's not so tired today. I think he's going to come by today." Kiranu nodded but his eyes narrowed.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Sakura bit her lower lip.

"I hadn't had time to, and his sudden interest in coming to the pub threw me off. I didn't have time to tell him." Kiranu nodded knowingly.

Sakura had been experiencing some, uh, harassment issues from some of the men in town. They had seen her wedding band but didn't care. One night they had gone as far as to physically touch her. Kiranu had put a stop to that, but one of the men he couldn't really stop for fear of his business getting shut down. It was the Amekage's son, Saretsu, the heir to the throne. He could get away with pretty much anything he wanted due to his father's position, and his father didn't care to let him get away with it. Unfortunately for Sakura, his interest had been on her a couple of times that he had been there, and since seeing her at the pub often he had decided to make a visit every night. Last night had been the worst. He had pulled her down onto his lap. Sakura had smiled and politely asked to be let go. Kiranu had intervened but Sakura didn't want him to lose his business.

"Well, maybe it'll be good for Saretsu to be put in his place. Kyo looks like someone who doesn't take any crap, and he sure won't put up with someone man handling his wife." Kiranu smiled at her gently in a reassuring manner. Sakura smiled back at him. She knew that Genma would do something if it got out of hand, but that could put the whole mission in jeopardy with the chance that they get found out and thrown out of the village. That would in turn alert the Akatsuki to their recent presence in the village or worse if the Amekaze was somehow in alliance with them. And it would be her fault. All over a little sexual harassment that kunoichi's were trained to deal with and handle. Genma and Kakashi would deem the action necessary though. That thought made her smile. Such upstanding gentlemen…well at least Genma was.

"Maybe so," she said hesitantly. The pub was already filling up. There were tables to be waited on and drinks to be made. She glanced back toward the door of the pub as a man with a black coat entered. Genma appeared at the door behind him as the other man walked off. Genma was looking into the room but Sakura could see he had been eyeing the man. She looked over her shoulder at him. He had taken up a vantage point in the corner of the room at a back table. Sakura didn't recognize him as a regular. Her eyes narrowed. "Hey Kiranu, who is that in the corner," she asked as she picked up some drinks to be taken to a very regular party in the center of the room. They sounded like they'd had too much already.

Kiranu looked up from the bar and to the corner. His eyes narrowed in thought, "That's a guy I had thrown out of her a few months back. He caused a huge ruckus with some of the more loyal customers. Something about the occurrences happening in town that he wasn't okay with. The man he got into an altercation with had been too drunk to think straight and said something suggestive. He threw a punch and after thirty minutes it was over. I told him he could come back because the nature of the fight had been somewhat honorable, but he decided to stick with my policy of waiting a month before he came back. He's a good kid. He just likes to keep to himself. Here," he said handing her a drink, "Give this to him and tell him it's on the house." Sakura nodded. She balanced the tray of alcoholic beverages on one hand and held the other glass with the other.

She got a couple of wolf whistles from the obviously drunken men and got a nice good slap on her back side as she had walked away. She tried to hide her irritation and resist the urge to deck the guy as she made her way over to the coated man's table. He watched her intently as she made her way over to him. "Here Kiranu said it's on the house." She eyed him for a moment. He wasn't bad looking. Tall, dark headed, shockingly blue eyed, and he appeared to be in shape. His mannerisms were just odd. He took the glass from the table without saying a word. Sakura turned around and walked away from the table. She looked over to where she had last seen Genma. He had pulled up a table all by himself. He was giving her a look. She just smiled at him. Oh it was going to be a long night.

Genma watched as Sakura had made her way back to the bar where Kiranu was. She had just served the man he had been tailing. He had overheard what Kiranu said about him. Even so he was still suspicious of him. He had also seen the man lay hands on her. He had felt his chest tighten at the action, but he had been expecting something like this to happen. She was working in a bar. Still, that had been no excuse for the man's indecency. Even drunk men in Konoha knew not to lay hands like that on a bar maid. That was probably though because they were scared of getting killed by shinobi like him if they even thought of touching a woman in a disrespectful way. He smiled to himself. But this village had no shinobi base in it. It was strictly civilian and because of that there was no fear in doing anything. Genma could feel the muscle to the left of his nose twitch in a sneer at the man. He'd find a way to make him get his. He scoffed what the hell was wrong with him? It wasn't like they were actually married…but he did care about how she was being treated. He was protective after all. He couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall of the pub.

"Looks like you need a drink Kyo," said a familiar voice. He opened his eyes to see Sari sitting before him. He inwardly winced. This was going to cause a problem. She was garbed in more feminine attire. She actually looked pretty. She had even applied some make up. He forced a smile.

"Ah, no thanks Sari, I'm really fine," he said smiling at her kindly. Sari just kept smiling at him as she looked him over. He cringed. This was going to get bad fast.

"So what are you here for then," she asked curiously looking at him. He looked over at Sakura who was now serving another table. He could now obviously smell the alcohol on Sari's breath. She had been drinking. She was possibly drunk scenarios in his head went from bad to worse. He didn't want to upset Sakura. He may have been in a pseudo marriage, but he wasn't going to be unfaithful in it. This was good practice. He was shocked at himself. This was a damn mission! There was no him and Sakura in real life. There was nothing between them. Why was he so concerned for her feelings? Even if in a million years he'd never sleep with Sari. He knew her kind. She was flippant and threw herself at any man who would give her attention. In his younger years he would have loved to have found someone like her. Easy. He scowled at his shallowness in his younger years. Maybe Sakura had been right. He had been blinded so much by himself that he had missed the other greater women who were now married or in stable relationships.

"I am here because my wife works here," he said smiling at Sari. It didn't faze her. She was too far gone with the alcohol.

"Oh well that's nice," she said still staring at him dreamily, "I wonder what you'd be like in bed." Genma wasn't fazed. He'd had much worse said to him from drunk women. He looked up from her to see Sakura was looking back at him in concern. He could read her well enough. She was contemplating going to his rescue.

"Stay," he said softly. Sakura turned she had heard him. At least he knew that their mics were working well. Sari had heard him too though.

"Stay? Sounds like fun Kyo-kun," She said drunkenly. Okay maybe he should have let Sakura come and save him. He looked up to see Kiranu eyeing him eyes narrowed. Genma smiled at him tensely. Kiranu's face broke out in a smile. He understood what was going on now. He motioned for someone from the corner of the room to come to him. He saw a rather bulky man come to Kiranu's side. He leaned his head as something was whispered in his ear. The man nodded as he made his way to Genma's table.

"Sari, Kiranu-san said it's time for you to go," the man said grabbing her by her shoulders. She looked up at him pitifully.

"Awww already? But I was having a good talk with Kyo-kun." The man nodded at her his face blank. Genma nodded thanks to the man as he dragged the drunk woman from the table. He looked up to Kiranu who was smiling at him as he cleaned a glass. Genma smiled back raising glass on the table to him. Seconds later Sakura walked over to his table and handed him a drink.

"Are you okay Kyo-kun?" She said eyeing him worriedly. He studied the look in her eyes. She really had been concerned for him. He smiled at her genuinely.

"Don't worry dear heart. It would take more than a drunk female to faze me." Sakura smiled softly at him.

"Kiranu wants me to sing tonight." Genma could tell that her tone was a laced with nervousness. She was looking to him for some sort of support as well as a no or go. He couldn't see why not. It's not like she was some sort of superstar. She wouldn't draw that much attention to herself surely. Smiled at her charmingly.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," he said evenly to her. She nodded as she walked away from him. He grabbed her hand though before she could leave. She just looked at him curiously, "If those guys give you too much trouble just tell me, okay?" She just smiled at him. "Code word?" She thought for a minute.

"Shiranui." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and released her hand as she walked away. Genma suddenly heard static in his ear.

"Well, that was rather sweet of you Genma," Kakashi's voice said a teasing tone to it. "I thought this was just a mission?" Genma's eyes narrowed. He raised the glass to his lips and muttered.

"It is." Kakashi replied quickly.

"It sounds like you've gotten quite fond of our pink haired kunoichi." Genma stretched and then crossed his arms. He moved his lips as little as possible.

"Brown. Her hair is brown now. And where have you been?" Genma knew he had avoided the statement, but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to avert attention from his relationship with his partner and more toward the mission at hand.

"Well, you see," said Kakashi's voice over the transmitter, "I saw this boy who was lost and he had some delicious looking…"

"Save it," Genma snipped a look of irritation on his face, "We could have been in trouble you know."

"I'm sure you two would have done just fine. You both are protective and you probably care too much about her by this point to let anything happen to her." Genma scowled.

"Who says I care like that," he questioned and prayed by this point that Kakashi had isolated only the link to Genma's headset for this conversation, "I've barely even known her." He couldn't help the yearning tone his voice took on as he thought about her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Genma's muscle in his face by his nose was jumping again. Kakashi really knew how to irritate him.

"As a warning, Sakura will be singing as a part of her duties to the pub here shortly. It'll be quite loud," Genma said. At least he was human and showed Kakashi some mercy. He had once clocked into a shinobi's headset while something not so nice to listen to was going on. He subconsciously shivered at the memory.

"I'm sure I will be able to hear her just fine from your headset." Genma grimaced. That wasn't the intended result but he couldn't argue with the logic. He had to maintain contact with someone. Genma suddenly had a thought.

"Why did you neglect to train her when she was a genin along with the other two?" Genma waited and there was only staticy silence over the frequency. Suddenly it fuzzed back into focus.

"I didn't see her potential like I did the other two and didn't honestly think she would make it as a kunoichi. The shinobi in me took over so I started to improve the two that were most likely to succeed rather than waste my time trying to train someone who would more than likely fail rendering my time fruitless. It was logical to me. A normal person would have taken her under their wing and trained her harder like her Shishou did. I was too blinded by shinobi logic to even think she had a chance at being half as good as she is today, and because of that I failed her as a sensei. Hindsight is twenty-twenty. I know what I did was wrong, but I can't change it. I can only make up for it in the future, and that's what I have been trying to do. It's what I intend to do." Genma looked up to see Sakura whirl around toward him. Kakashi had let her hear that part of their conversation. "I am truly sorry for what I did." Her figure froze for a second and then she returned to normal as if nothing happened.

"That was cruel to do to her while she is trying to concentrate on being undercover Kakashi." Genma chided as he sighed closing his eyes against the wall.

"She needed to know," he said then paused before adding, "At least I didn't do it while she was singing." Genma smirked. Kakashi was devilish. He shook his head as he saw three men enter the pub. He glanced over at Sakura whose posture stiffened considerably at the entrance of the three men. He immediately looked at Kiranu who was eyeing the three men with distain. Kiranu looked over at Sakura and gave her a warm smile. Sakura just smiled back a small smile as she took a tray of drinks over to the rowdy looking men. Genma's eyes narrowed she was very obviously not comfortable.

"Hold on a sec Kakashi," he said softly as he observed the actions of the men intently.

"What's going on," Kakashi asked quickly.

"I don't know, but I think someone is harassing Sakura." Genma stiffened at the realization and he could practically feel Kakashi do the same over the connection. One of the men pulled her roughly onto his lap and pinned her there. Genma barely managed to stifle a snarl. "Yep, definitely harassment this is worse than the other men in the bar." Genma was almost on his feet when Kakashi spoke.

"Stay. That is Saretsu, the Amekage's son. If you do anything to intervene with him it could get you both thrown out of the village." Genma hesitated.

"But if I don't do anything it will blow the cover of our marriage." There was silence.

"Intervene gently Genma. Don't get too jumpy and don't fight with him."

"And if he attacks me?"

"Deflect." Genma rose from his seat and walked over to where Sakura was struggling against the men she was captured by. He shot a look over at Kiranu who was watching the scene worriedly he relaxed a bit when he saw Genma. He nodded to him. He was still a little on edge. Saretsu was saying something to his other friends as Genma approached.

"I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off of my wife," he bit out in a very defensive tone. His arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed as the man with red hair turned to look at him. He wasn't even buzzed yet. Genma could tell by his eyes. That managed to piss him off even more. So he was normally a monster. He could feel the muscle in his face begin to jump again. Sakura was looking up at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to fight Saretsu. She must have already known who he was and that fighting with him would jeopardize their mission. That frustrated him. Why hadn't she told him?

Saretsu was grinning as he tried to run his hand up Sakrua's skirt trying to anger Genma further. It was working. "Or what? So what she's your wife, she's working in a pub around drunk men. It must mean that she's a whore then, huh?" Genma was visibly shaking. Sakura was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Genma knew that Kakashi was listening to the entire conversation. By this point Genma normally what knocked this asshole flat on his back. He was intolerant of treating a woman like this. He was honestly about to lose it, and had only managed to hold it together this long because they were on a top secret undercover mission.

"I'll ask you one more time. Let go of my wife or I'm going to break your wrist," Genma's tone was near deadly now. His patience was thin. This cocky little bastard was about to push his luck. He needed to be taught a lesson. Just because daddy was in a high political position did not mean he was immortal or something. He could die and he could be damaged. He was more than willing to prove that point to him.

"Easy Genma," he heard Genma chide in his ear. He could also hear the distain in Kakashi's voice. He didn't like it either. Genma took a deep breath in and attempted to relax himself.

"You think you can touch me?" Saretsu said cockily as he pushed Sakura to the ground as he stood up to Genma. Sakura scrambled to her feet and hid behind Genma. Saretsu had stood up. He was an inch or two taller than Genma. He got in his face but Genma wasn't fazed. He was a member of the elite bodyguard detail of Konoha, hand chosen by the Hokage herself for a position on her personal guard as well as the position on this mission to guard their best medic. He had been trained in interrogation and torture as well as extreme taijutsu, mastery of ninjutsu, and mastery of genjutsu. He knew that he could break this little punk's neck before he even had time to blink. He was very confident in his ability as a ninja as well as in his ability to protect Sakura, and that was something that could never be shaken.

Saretsu's blue eyes bore into Genma's chocolate ones. He still had his arms crossed and a smirk spread across his face. "What's so funny? You wanna hit me pretty boy."

Genma's smirk got darker. "Give me one good reason, I beg you." He felt a hand on his back. He knew it was Sakura. She wanted him to back off. He understood that he should but there was no way he was backing down from this little punk. Not after what he was going to do to Sakura. Uh huh. Wasn't happening. Saretsu seemed to recognize that he wasn't going to bully Genma and scoffed.

"Fine, not worth my time anyway," he said motioning to his friends behind him. "Come on guys. This pub is only for low lifes like him. Let's get out of here." Genma intently watched their receding figures until they were out of the door and out of sight. Only then did his shoulders relax and his arms drop to his sides. He turned to see a very wide eyed, pale Sakura. He smiled at her charmingly and she managed to relax a little.

"Are you okay Iza," he said gently catching himself as he realized Kiranu was close by now. He had apparently moved to the bat underneath the counter from what Genma could see. Sakura smiled back at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she said the last part looking directly into his eyes. Kiranu was smiling at the couple as he made his way over to them.

"Well that went rather well. Better than it could have been," he looked at Genma with a raised eyebrow, "I thought for a minute you were going to kill him." He chuckled softly. Genma smiled at him and replied.

"I don't approve of any woman being treated that way much less my wife," he said it dangerously but Kiranu knew it was directed toward Saretsu. "I won't be so nice next time." Kiranu just merely chuckled.

"Maybe I should hire you as a body guard then, eh? You seem protective enough." Sakura couldn't help a nervous laugh to escape her and Genma just smiled at Kiranu.

"Very good, Genma," he heard Kakashi's voice echo in his ear, "Nice display of self control." Genma nodded to Kiranu as he went back to his table.

"I'm a bodyguard Kakashi," he said sighing as he sat down, "I have to always be in control, even when I don't like it."

Sakura had never, ever seen the bodyguard act that way before. He had gone so rigid she thought he was going to kill Saretsu. Kiranu had thought so to or said as much. She saw Genma sit down with a sigh at the table he had originally sat down at. She turned to Kiranu who was regarding Genma with a new light.

"So I expect you'll want to open up Kyo a tab here?" Sakura gave him a curious look. Kiranu smiled, "I am guessing after what he saw tonight he'll be wanting to escort you here every night." If only.

"No, his job doesn't allow him to come and visit the pub much. It really exhausts him," she said softly.

"Apparently not too much since he was so chipper to stand up and defend his wife, and even more prepared to lay Saretsu out of how he treated you. Now that I would have loved to have seen." Sakura grimaced.

"I'm glad he didn't. I wouldn't have wanted to leave the village. The Amekaze would have kicked us out for sure," she said gathering glasses and setting them on the bar for Kiranu.

"Not exactly, the Amekaze more than likely would have understood Kyo's actions, but the rent on your house would have gone up. At least until Saretsu's medical bills were paid for and I am sure there would have been some." He laughed heartily at the image of Genma's tensed back. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Genma. He had really been prepared to violate the mission in order to defend her honor. She had been smiling more she had noticed since earlier when they were talking to Teuchi. She felt different about him now. Something had changed. She had changed too. She tilted her head taking in his appearance of long dark brown hair, his face set in concentration as he scanned the room for more threats, the stick in his mouth twitching as he did so, and his chocolate brown eyes were narrowed in concentration. She suddenly realized he was looking at her. She looked away blushing. He was probably smirking at her now. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He had looked away from her but the smirk still played on his lips.

"Hey Kiranu, I can sing now if you'd like me to," she said looking back at him smiling. Kiranu nodded.

"Alright, do you know what you want to sing?" He asked curiously. She had already looked over the discs he had gotten recently with soundtracks on them.

"Yeah," she said looking back over at Genma. What was this feeling in her chest? It felt warm every time she looked at him or was around him now. What was it? Kiranu woke her from her thoughts.

"Alright I'll hook it up for you. Just tell me which one." Sakura nodded.

Genma sighed it had to be getting near the end of her shift. He looked up at the clock on the wall nearly twelve. Thirty more minutes. He could handle that. Suddenly he heard music start to play. He looked over and saw Sakura. His eyes widened.

"She's on stage." He said to Kakashi. He had been sworn to tell him when it started. He could practically feel Kakashi's smirk.

"Good now pay attention."

Sakura could feel herself shaking. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, but it was too late for that now. She had done karaoke in the pub in Konoha once. It had turned out pretty good, but she knew everyone there. This as very different; she looked up and saw Genma looking at her. That didn't help her at all. She heard the start of her singing part as she looked at him.

'_Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't' even make a sound. I found a way to let you in. But I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I've got my angel now.'_ Sakura could feel her hips begin to sway with the music and her other hand gripped the microphone pole. _'It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't ever gonna shut you out.'_ She fixed her gaze on Genma. She willed everyone else in the room to disappear. _'Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away.'_ She was getting into the song now, she swayed her hips more preparing for the next verse as she looked up to the ceiling. _'You hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest nights. You're the only one that I want. I'm addicted to your light.'_ She looked away from Genma and let the thought of their relationship pass through her head. She didn't really think of Sasuke anymore. She honestly hadn't for the past two days. It had always been Genma he was growing on her. She closed her eyes and poured all of her emotion into it and sang. _'I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like fallin. Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again. It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't ever gonna shut you out.' _She looked at Genma hoping the sincerity in her eyes was getting through to him. _'Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away.'_ She looked over at Genma. _'Halo. Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo. I pray it won't fade away.' _ She finished the song and the pub attendants cheered and clapped. Sakura quickly left the stage and made her way over to a very impressed Kiranu.

"Had I known you could sing like that Iza I would have hired you as the entertainment." Sakura just blushed.

"It really wasn't that good," she said shyly. Kiranu smiled.

"I know someone who would beg to differ," he said gesturing to where Genma sat. His eyes were wide and Sakura blushed.

Genma had never heard something so angelic in all of his life. She had been pitchy at parts, but it was probably due to nervousness. She wasn't one for the spotlight he had noticed. She hated it. She had only done that because Kiranu had asked her to, but he was willing to bet money that he let her chose her own song. He hadn't said a word since she had started singing to Kakashi who had also remained quiet. Finally the silence was broken.

"Was that really Sakura?" Genma took a second to find his voice.

"Yep." Kakashi was silent for a minute and then spoke again.

"You know that she doesn't just sing a song for the heck of it, right? She chooses her songs carefully when she ever does decide to sing." Genma thought this over. He was still stunned and even more at the lyrics of the words. He didn't really know what to think or what to say. He had to get over this shock in the next fifteen minutes. He knew what she had meant to say to him through the song. Something she couldn't really say in person yet. He managed to smile.

"I can imagine," Genma said softly. Kakashi didn't say anything else and the static disappeared from his ear. Kakashi had left. Genma pressed his earpiece and turned it off. It was no longer needed. He stood from his table and stretched. He glanced over to Sakura who was talking to Kiranu again. He walked up behind her and hugged her around her waste as he smiled down at her genuinely. Kiranu's eyes lit up at the affection. He just smiled at the couple. Sakura lifted her head up to see Genma. She couldn't help but to smile at him. She leaned her head into his pressing her forehead against his. Kiranu chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Iza," he said jerking his head toward the door of the pub, "Get out of here." Sakura smiled at him and waved as Genma released his tight hold on her.

"Bye Kiranu." She said walking toward the door with Genma following shortly behind her. Kiranu couldn't help but smile at the two. They had been edgy at first but they seemed to be settling into their marriage well. It was probably nothing more than the just married jitters. He looked around his pub. It was beginning to slow down. He' d close soon.

XXX

Sakura shivered against the night air. It was chilly and her waitress attire was less than warm. She suddenly felt a heavy garment placed over her shoulders. She looked back to see Genma in his tight black t-shirt. She opened her mouth to argue but Genma shook his head.

"Don't even think about it." Sakura glared at him defiantly but the nice warmth of the jacket was too much to give up. She tightened it around her. She smiled up at him as they walked side by side. He hadn't said anything about her singing, but he hadn't had to due to the expression she had seen on his face after. She figured he didn't want to embarrass her. She was grateful. She didn't know exactly why she chose that song. It was probably from how he had just protected her and she wanted to thank him in a way, but Sakura was too smart for that. She knew that she was falling for the bodyguard. To be honest a part of her had always found Genma attractive. She had always like him from a far, but she had never ever thought about pursuing a relationship with him for many reasons. She didn't even know if he would like her for one, and secondly Shizune had always kind of had a thing for him. She didn't want to get in the way of her possible happiness so she just kind of gave up on it. She looked up at the bodyguard who was walking beside her. He wasn't all that bad. She bumped into him slightly trying to knock him side ways. He just looked down at her in question. She smiled and nudged him again. He was unmoving that was for sure. Solid. All shinobi men were solid. She looked away missing the smirk on his face as he bumped into her. She was caught off guard by this and stumbled forward a few steps. Genma reached out for her hand and pulled her to him. She collided with his strong chest. They both froze. Genma looked down at her. Sakura slowly looked up at him. The heat was rising to her cheeks. He just smiled at her and released her wrist. They continued walking to the house in silence.

Sakura immediately walked into the house after Genma unlocked the door. She went to the cooking stove to light it and warm the house as he headed up to the bedroom. He needed to sort out his thoughts away from her. He sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He was falling for her in the middle of an undercover covert mission. He shook his head and held his hands to his temples. This was the worst timing ever. He had been single for two an a half years without a single feeling for a female since Anko, and now fate had turned in his favor at the time he had least expected it. He had prayed to find someone he could settle down with for so long that he had nearly lost hope, and now he found someone in the middle of a damn Akatsuki mission. Kami must have a sense of humor. Had it been any other time he would have loved it. When he touched her he felt like he was on fire. He felt so much at once. It must have been the damn song mixed with his protectiveness that inspired all of this. He sighed as he leaned back and looked toward the ceiling. He could feel Kakashi laughing at him too. He remember his words:

_"I'm just here to do my mission Kakashi, not fall in love. This is a mission. Nothing more." The corner of Kakashi's lips turned up slightly beneath his mask as he turned once more to his book._

_"Just a mission huh, alright," he said turning the page ,"I'll remind you of that. Just do me a favor. Be patient with her. She is knew to all of this." Genma nodded_.

Genma grimaced it was as if Kakashi had foreseen this. His memory continued.

_I know. She still has feelings for the Uchiha." Kakashi froze and put the book away in one of his pouches._

_"Actually no," he said crouching on the tree limb, "she's been over him for awhile Genma." Genma raised an eyebrow in question. "Why do you think she's still single Genma. Why hasn't she dated anyone since the Uchiha. What makes sense." Then Genma got it._

_"She's afraid." Kakashi just smiled his infamous smile_.

Where had that fear gone? Genma stood and put his headset into his undergarment drawer as he heard Sakura ascend the stairs. He looked over his shoulder as she entered the room. He held out his hand for her headset. It took a second for Sakura to register what he was doing then she removed her headset and gave it to him. He put it in the drawer and then shut it. Sakura crossed the room and went into the bathroom with some night clothes in her hand. Genma sighed he had to make this awkward silence disappear it was not a conducive partnership environment. He quickly dressed in some shorts. Sakura exited the bathroom and walked over to her side of the bed. He sighed. She was avoiding his eyes. He stood in front of the dresser and turned toward her leaning against it. He noticed his fatal mistake. Sakura's eyes were riveted to his chest. Somewhere in his chest he felt warmth spread through him he was prideful that he could get her to look at him like that. It was different than how Sari had looked at him earlier tonight. Sari's had been a look of hunger whereas Sakura's was a look of admiration. She tore her eyes away from him and turned her head to the side. Genma knelt in front of her and stared her down.

"Sakura," he said evenly making her look at him, "I'm not going to pretend like nothing happened okay?" He knew she needed to know that he understood what she was feeling and that he accepted her. She needed to know that or he would unintentionally hurt her. Dating all of those girls had come in handy. He had learned something. "But since we are on a mission I can't really reciprocate your feelings right now," he said measuring her distress level. She was growing agitated and the heat was rising to her face. She was stalk still and unmoving as if she had expected him to be cruel. This puzzled him. "Can you understand that?" He asked nearly pleading that she understand. "It's not that I don't feel the same way, but we are in a high alert mission at the moment. This isn't exactly the best environment to nurture a relationship." Sakura seemed to understand but her disappointment was evident. She just nodded.

"I understand." Genma hated the sinking feeling her soft tone had given him in his gut. "But what do you want us to do about the marriage affection part of the mission then?" She had at point it couldn't exactly go moot. He smiled at her charmingly that she caught out of the corner of her eye.

"That doesn't have to stop." He could have sworn he saw her smile. He leaned up and kissed her forehead before standing and walking around to the other side of the bed. Sakura had turned out the lamp and slid underneath the covers on her side of the bed as he slid into his side. He was turned toward her watching her back. He hadn't kissed her because he wanted her to be the one to initiate her first kiss. He didn't want to take that from her even though he was rather sure about how she felt for him. He felt the urge to draw her close to him and hold her. He resisted the urge. It would just make the situation worse. He closed his eyes but before he could drift off to sleep he felt something press up against him. He opened up his eyes to see Sakura look over at him sheepishly. He smiled. She had probably been expecting to meet his back, but to her surprise he had been turned toward her. She made to scoot away when he draped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He nuzzled into her hair inhaling the shampoo scent of lavender. He felt the familiar warmth spread through him. He felt at peace. More at peace than he had been in a long, long time. He opened his eyes to see her sides rise and fall. His grandfather had told him when he was young but old enough to understand that when he got married he was going to find someone. Someone who would love him for him, someone would understand every confusing part of him and love him all the same. And that's who no matter where he was in the world he would feel at home with. His grandfather had looked at him sternly when he had told him the last part. Home was where the heart was. He had finally after years of looking, messing around, and searching. He had found his heart.


End file.
